


Оттенки

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Чёрно-белый мир прост для восприятия, в нём куда меньше ошибок, нестыковок и недопонимания. Оттенки лишь усложняют всё. Но в то же время они делают жизнь намного интереснее.





	1. Глава 1. Серый

**Author's Note:**

> Тематический коллаж:  
> http://i12.pixs.ru/storage/9/1/8/OttenkiSer_7936865_28910918.jpg
> 
> Песня-вдохновение:  
> GOT7 – You Are (piano cover)

      Дже Бом ненавидит, когда на него вешают лишнюю ответственность. Сперва это вынужденная позиция старшего в дуэте JJ Project, затем — навязанная позиция лидера в постепенно формирующейся группе, название которой ещё толком не придумали.   
      Однако его новая ответственность по степени важности и раздражительности с успехом перевешивает все предыдущие, потому что теперь у неё есть ноги, руки и имя, которое Дже Бом благополучно пропускает мимо ушей, потому что замерший перед ним пацан занимает всё его внимание: не особенно высокий, едва ли старше их макнэ и поразительно, просто фантастически некрасивый. Дже Бом смотрит на его маленькие глаза, широкий лягушачий рот и нависающий над губами нос и думает: «Пиздец». С такими внешними данными дебютировать — самоубийство, безжалостные нетизены сожрут его с говном. Его и всю группу заодно.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, хён, — говорит тем временем новичок и кланяется.   
      Дже Бом, наконец, выныривает из не самых весёлых мыслей. Он криво улыбается, протягивает пацану руку и хорошо поставленным голосом произносит:  
      — Им Дже Бом. Можешь звать меня ДжейБи-хён.  
      Парень, секунду помедлив, обхватывает его пальцы ладонью — влажной, липкой, ледяной. Дже Бом едва сдерживает желание скривиться.  
      — Чхве Ён Дже, — выдавливает он и вдруг так улыбается, что у Дже Бома перехватывает дыхание: резковатые черты лица смягчаются, за долю секунды преобразившись до неузнаваемости, морщинки весёлыми лучиками собираются вокруг глаз, и комната будто доверху наполняется светом и теплом.   
      По лопаткам Дже Бома толпой разбегаются мурашки.  
      — Ну, надеюсь, вы поладите, — хмыкает наблюдающий за ними ПиДи-ним и, сделав знак одному из своих помощников, удаляется.  
      Дже Бом вздрагивает от хлопка двери и понимает, что остался со своим личным геморроем наедине.  
  
      До общежития они добираются без приключений. Ён Дже всю дорогу молчит, будто воды в рот набрал, но Дже Бом этому даже рад. Он мысленно прикидывает, куда утолкать новенького: у них всего три большие комнаты, две из которых уже плотно укомплектованы. Впихнуть Ён Дже третьим никуда не получится. Дже Бом усмехается, представив лицо Джин Ёна, если он предложит тому взять новенького к себе, и тут же вздыхает. Судя по всему, выбора у него нет: придётся делиться своей не особенно большой, но уютной берлогой.   
      Парни встречают Ён Дже настороженно. Они принюхиваются к нему, как дикие коты к новому члену стаи, никто не решается подойти и заговорить первым. И только Джексон, который, кажется, умеет дружить даже с ложками, налюбовавшись на замешательство остальных, шагает вперёд, обхватывает остолбеневшего Ён Дже за плечи и громогласно, нарочно коверкая корейский язык ужасным акцентом, заявляет:  
      — Добро пожаловать в семью!  
      Ён Дже в ответ оторопело моргает. Его явно сбивает с толку такое вопиющее нарушение личного пространства, однако вместо того чтобы отпихнуть Джексона и попросить его держать руки при себе, он робко улыбается, снова заставив Дже Бома лишиться дара речи. Вот как можно быть настолько некрасивым и красивым одновременно? Это ведь как в истории про гадкого утёнка, только круче.  
      Атмосфера быстро разряжается, когда макнэ-лайн узнают возраст новичка. Они тут же обступают Ён Дже, как крошечное племя папуасов под предводительством Джексона, который вообще-то солидно старше, но кого это волнует, и утаскивают его к себе. Перед тем как исчезнуть за дверью, Ён Дже оборачивается и бросает на Дже Бома жалобный взгляд, а затем с обречённым видом перешагивает порог.  
      — Надеюсь, он станет последним, — устало замечает Джин Ён. У него вид замученной в край мамаши, и Дже Бом понимает его на все сто. Пятеро детей, один из которых старше названных родителей, — это вам не шутки.   
  
      Ён Дже остаётся спать в гостиной. На диване откровенно мало места, но раскладывать его никто не решается после того, как Джексон, заигравшись с Ю Гёмом, рухнул на него всей массой. Раздавшийся после этого душераздирающий хруст убедил парней, что теперь на этом диване лучше только сидеть, иначе у них вообще не будет дивана.  
      Дже Бому не хочется признавать, но отказ Ён Дже заселяться в его комнату вызывает у него вздох облегчения. Он, конечно, лидер, коммуникабельный, общительный и всё прочее, но делить спальное место с незнакомцем он пока не готов. Матрас — это всё-таки личное, а одеяло — личное вдвойне.  
      Джин Ён смотрит на него с осуждением, однако говорить о своём неодобрении не торопится. Он прекрасно знает, что если скажет что-нибудь в адрес жлобства Дже Бома, тот тут же кинет ему в ответ предложение взять мальчишку к себе. В своё время он практически с боем отвоевал отдельную спальню, так что лишаться её даже во имя дружбы и справедливости он едва ли захочет.  
      — Тебе точно будет нормально? Ты можешь пойти к менеджеру-ниму, если что, у него вроде есть свободная кровать. — Джексон кудахчет над Ён Дже как наседка. Кажется, за один неполный день он так проникается новичком, что Дже Бому становится немного стыдно за своё равнодушие. Ён Дже для него пока что слишком незнакомец, слишком чужой, чтобы вести себя хотя бы отчасти настолько же радушно. А притворяться он никогда не умел.  
      — Всё в порядке, — улыбается Ён Дже, дёргая пальцами застёжку плотно упакованного рюкзака. У него там, судя по всему, куча вещей, которые надо будет куда-то деть, Дже Бом судорожно вспоминает — есть ли у него в шкафу пара свободных полок.  
      — Если что, вон там, — Джексон небрежным взмахом руки указывает на одну из дверей, — спим я и Марк. Станет страшно — приходи, будем спать вместе.  
      Уголки губ Ён Дже на один неуловимый миг опускаются, но затем снова растягиваются, как у арлекина. Кажется, единственное его желание сейчас — чтобы все наконец-то отстали и дали ему прийти в себя.   
      — Спасибо, хён, со мной всё будет хорошо, честно.  
      Дже Бом во все глаза смотрит на напряжённое лицо Ён Дже, на ненатуральную, будто приклеенную улыбку и вдруг со всей ясностью понимает — ему сейчас приходится сложнее всех. Пройти прослушивание и, толком не привыкнув, оказаться в группе без предварительной притирки, которую обязательно переживают трейни перед распределением, действительно трудно, и Ён Дже, старательно улыбающийся и пытающийся выглядеть дружелюбным, кажется посреди всей этой кутерьмы немного жалким.   
      Знать бы ещё, как его подбодрить так, чтобы не утопить окончательно…  
      Дже Бом на миг отворачивается, взъерошивает ладонью волосы и, поймав красноречивый взгляд Джин Ёна, поджимает губы. Да понял он, понял, незачем так хмуриться.  
      — Ён Дже-я, — прочистив горло, зовёт Дже Бом, пока Джексон громко сокрушается, что ребёнку в гостиной наверняка будет холодно, — если станет страшно, лучше приходи ко мне. Джексон храпит как трактор — он тебя только сильнее напугает, а на спальное место Марка вы вместитесь, только если ляжете друг на друга. У меня, конечно, всего один матрас, но он большой — думаю, его вполне хватит на двоих.  
      Когда Дже Бом замолкает, в гостиной виснет пронзительная тишина. Джексон ошеломлённо моргает, Джин Ён, опустив голову, пытается спрятать усмешку. И только Ён Дже смотрит на Дже Бома с щемящим душу благоговением. Кажется, лидер-ним в его глазах только что обзавёлся нимбом и парочкой крыльев. Дже Бома это не сильно радует.   
      Хотя, впрочем, и не расстраивает тоже.  
      Первым молчание нарушает Ён Дже. Он опять растягивает губы в улыбке — только теперь уже широкой и расслабленной — и кивает:  
      — Спасибо, хён, буду иметь в виду, — и в груди Дже Бома расцветает что-то большое и тёплое.   
      Он несколько долгих секунд не может оторвать взгляда от лица Ён Дже, пытаясь понять, что именно вызывает в нём эти эмоции, однако когда его губы почти трогает ответная улыбка, возмущённый вскрик Джексона начисто разрушает момент:  
      — В смысле, «как трактор»?!  
  
      У Ён Дже оказывается потрясающий голос, а также — нулевые навыки во всём, что касается танцев. Дже Бом слушает его пение в звукозаписывающей студии, поражаясь чистоте и силе звука, а затем — до кровавых мозолей гоняет его по залу, отрабатывая простейшие движения. Он пытается уговорить себя, что талантливый человек талантлив во всём, но чем больше Ён Дже старается, тем, кажется, хуже у него получается. Он не запоминает связки, его растяжка оставляет желать лучшего, а постоянно сбивающееся дыхание мешает нормально брать ноты. Дже Бом ломает себя и свои педагогические навыки о непроходимую деревянность Ён Дже, но результат выходит настолько же далёким от необходимого минимума, как Луна от Земли. И со временем Дже Бому начинает казаться, что проще остальных сделать статичными, чем заставить Ён Дже танцевать правильно. Однако попыток вылепить из него хоть что-нибудь он всё равно не бросает.  
      ПиДи-ним хмурится, наблюдая за их тренировками. Морщинка между его бровей становится всё глубже с каждой ошибкой Ён Дже, а когда тот в очередной раз спотыкается на ровном месте, он вздыхает, жестом зовёт Дже Бома и выходит из зала. Махнув остальным, чтобы те не останавливались, Дже Бом на ходу подхватывает полотенце и со стоном утыкается в него лицом. Кожу печёт от пота, прохлада махровой ткани немного сбавляет зуд.  
      — Ну, что скажешь? — спрашивает ПиДи-ним, когда они оказываются одни в длинном пустом коридоре.  
      Дже Бом промокает лоб, облизывает губы и, выдохнув, на всякий случай уточняет:  
      — По поводу чего?  
      Не то чтобы он не в курсе, но неприятное сосущее чувство внутри заставляет его вести себя глупо.  
      — По поводу вашего новенького, — терпеливо поясняет ПиДи-ним, решив не заострять на этом внимание. — Я смотрю, его прогресс не слишком заметен. Сколько он уже тренируется с вами? Две недели? Три?  
      — Четыре, — вздыхает Дже Бом.  
      ПиДи-ним хмурится ещё суровее.  
      — И за четыре недели нулевые результаты? Не очень хорошо.  
      Дже Бому приходится сглотнуть, прежде чем заговорить снова:  
      — Нет, результаты не нулевые. Он справляется намного лучше, чем когда только пришёл, так что… — Он осекается, когда ПиДи-ним впивается в него испытующим взглядом. Обычно это не предвещает ничего хорошего, так что внутренности моментально слипаются в ледяной комок.  
      — Дже Бом-а, скажи честно: Чхве Ён Дже — обуза для вас?  
      Дже Бому кажется, что в горло заливают кипящий свинец. По телу разносится ураган из противоречивых эмоций, сжатое пальцами полотенце едва не трещит. Ему необходимо говорить ПиДи-ниму правду, ведь тот старается для них, думает об их будущем, однако язык будто приклеивается к нёбу. Дже Бом не может выдавить ни слова. За месяц пребывания в команде Ён Дже успел стать настолько своим, что вышвыривать его сейчас будет чудовищно жестоко — как по отношению к нему, так и по отношению к остальным. Далеко не каждый начинающий трейни может похвастаться мгновенными успехами, некоторым из них приходится работать над собой годами, но Ён Дже старается выжать из своего организма всё. Он не жалеет себя, не ноет и работает на износ — порой усерднее, чем все они вместе взятые. Дже Бом действительно считает, что ему нужно дать шанс.  
      — Чхве Ён Дже — часть команды, он дополняет нас, и если пока это не сильно заметно, уверен, в будущем вы вспомните этот вопрос и пожалеете, что вообще его задали.  
      Заявление получается по-детски дерзким, будто Дже Бом не лидер начинающего бойз-бэнда, а главарь стайки хулиганов, но ПиДи-ним, вместо того чтобы отчитать за напускное бахвальство, вдруг хлопает его по плечу и улыбается.  
      — Что ж, верю. И, надеюсь, в следующий раз вы меня удивите.   
      У Дже Бома душа в пятки проваливается. В зал он возвращается мрачнее тучи и всё оставшееся время гоняет Ён Дже особенно жестоко.  
  
      В общежитие парни возвращаются заполночь. Не обмениваясь пожеланиями сладких снов, они расходятся по комнатам, чтобы без сил упасть на кровати, и только Джин Ён почему-то идёт не к себе, а к Дже Бому, чтобы когда дверь за их спинами закроется, гневно прошипеть:  
      — Ты ебанулся, что ли?! Убить нас захотел?!  
      Дже Бом чувствует себя слишком уставшим, чтобы препираться из-за пренебрежения субординацией. Вместо этого он со стоном укладывается на матрас, закрывает лицо руками и глухо отвечает:  
      — Я сам чуть не сдох, отвали.  
      Однако Джин Ён и не думает уходить. Он шагает к измученному Дже Бому, пинает его вытянутые ноги и шипит ещё яростнее:  
      — Да лучше бы сдох! Ты видел, до чего Ён Дже довёл? Он же едва живой остался после сегодняшней экзекуции, придурок ты этакий! А он ведь новичок, твою мать, ему сложно угнаться за нами!  
      Дже Бома обжигает его ледяной тон. Внутри сворачивается тугой горький ком обиды, поэтому когда Джин Ён снова толкает его колено ногой, он убирает руки, приподнимается на локтях и, едва разжимая губы, цедит:  
      — Да неужели! Скажи, каково стоять в сторонке в белом и давать советы, в то время как мне приходится принимать решения? Я вот постоянно оказываюсь из-за этого ёбаным злодеем, и это нихера не круто. Знаешь, зачем Пак ПиДи-ним отозвал меня сегодня в середине тренировки? Спешу тебя разочаровать: не ради того, чтобы похвалить наше усердие. Он спрашивал — стоит ли выгнать Ён Дже к хуям, потому что у него складывается ощущение, будто тот тянет нас вниз. А теперь вруби мозг поверх жалости и подумай, что случится, если он придёт через пару-тройку дней и увидит в точности аналогичную ситуацию. Сегодня мне удалось запудрить ему мозги, но в следующий раз, боюсь, он меня и слушать не станет. Ён Дже сейчас самое слабое звено, но я не собираюсь оставлять его за бортом, я хочу сделать его сильным, чтобы ПиДи-ним и думать забыл про такие вопросы.  
      Выдохшись, он откидывается на спину. Горло печёт от натужных, выдавленных из глубины души ядовитых слов, а глаза жжёт от желания разреветься, поэтому он зажмуривается, набирает в грудь воздуха и практически выплёвывает:  
      — А теперь съебись, у меня нет ни сил, ни желания спорить с тобой.  
      Джин Ён уходит молча. Он не хлопает дверью, не топает — он тихо выскальзывает в коридор, оставив Дже Бома наедине с рвущим грудь воплем.   
      Мало кто может понять лидера, на котором висит настолько огромная ответственность, потому что ему приходится давить в себе всё человеческое, чтобы думать не отдельными людьми, а целой командой. Он понимает правильность слов ПиДи-нима и знает, что если Ён Дже так и останется на настолько низком уровне, самым правильным решением будет заменить его — благо, трейни в компании предостаточно. Проблема только в том, что Дже Бом не хочет этого, ему нравится нынешний состав группы, другие ему не нужны. И как найти равновесие между рационализмом, эгоизмом и совестью, он пока совершенно не представляет.  
  
      Дже Бом проваливается в сон внезапно. Ему снится такая белиберда, что когда его одолевает жажда, он просыпается со смутным ощущением счастья. Его ломает после напряжённой тренировки, мышцы трещат от каждого движения, но он всё равно поднимается, выходит в гостиную и застывает, увидев сидящего на диване Ён Дже. У того на коленях ноутбук, в ушах — вакуумки, а в руках — стакан с водой. И всё бы ничего, но на часах начало третьего, ему вообще-то давно пора спать.  
      Вздохнув, Дже Бом взъерошивает волосы, пару мгновений сомневается — стоит ли вернуться в комнату, пока Ён Дже его не заметил, но затем сдаётся. Он готов к тому, что его будут осуждать, и хоть это немножечко обидно, ради общего будущего он потерпит. Лишь бы только всё получилось.  
      Ён Дже вздрагивает, когда Дже Бом плюхается рядом с ним на диван. Он моментально вытаскивает наушники и улыбается — тепло и ярко, без единого проблеска недовольства. У Дже Бома ёкает всё внутри. Неужели не сердится? Понимает?  
      — Ты чего не спишь, хён? Устал ведь.  
      Горло Дже Бома перекрывает ком — даже вдохнуть толком не получается. С болью и трудом проглотив его, он хрипло бурчит:  
      — Ты вообще-то тоже устал. И тоже не спишь. Нехорошо, утром синяки под глазами будут.  
      Ён Дже смущённо отводит взгляд. На экране его ноутбука стоит на паузе фильм про каких-то супергероев, и Дже Бому неожиданно становится интересно название. Он не большой поклонник жанра, но иногда нужно хоть ненадолго отключать сознание и футуристическая мочиловка, приправленная юмором и спецэффектами, для этого самое оно.  
      — Мне… не спится. Но я сейчас досмотрю и лягу, честное слово. У нас же в семь подъём? Или в шесть?  
      — В десять, — хмыкает Дже Бом.  
      По лицу Ён Дже проскальзывает облегчение.  
      — Тогда я точно успею выспаться. Не волнуйся за меня, хён, ложись.  
      Дже Бом поджимает губы. Если бы всё было так просто.   
      Вздохнув, он в задумчивости проводит ладонью по лицу, думая, какие ещё аргументы привести, чтобы загнать Ён Дже под одеяло, и вдруг замирает, уставившись на зажатый в его руке стакан: вода в нём рябит — это видно даже в потёмках, поэтому догадка озаряет голову с силой вспышки сверхновой. Ён Дже не спит не потому, что у него бессонница. Он не может уснуть из-за боли — скручивающей, жгущей, скребущей под кожей боли в каждой клеточке тела. Ён Дже ведь не привык к подобным нагрузкам, он не впахивал годами в студии, тренируя мышцы, так что если даже Дже Бом, всю юность пропрыгавший в группе бибоев, испытывает дискомфорт, Ён Дже наверняка приходится в десятки раз хуже.  
      Стыд накатывает удушающей волной, и вместе с ним на ум приходит идея, от которой щёки обжигает румянцем. Дже Бом морщится, кидает взгляд на Ён Дже и, прокашлявшись, хмуро буркает:  
      — Идём.  
      Глаза Ён Дже округляются.  
      — К-куда? — оторопело выдавливает он, но Дже Бом не обращает внимания на его замешательство. Вместо этого он выхватывает из его рук стакан, махом осушает его и, почувствовав себя значительно лучше, поднимается.  
      — Сегодня будешь спать со мной.  
      Глаза Ён Дже непостижимым образом становятся ещё круглее.  
      — Н-но, хён, мне тут хорошо, правда, менеджер-ним обещал принести одеяло, если станет совсем холодно, но мне и под пледом жарковато, так что не стоит беспокоиться, всё действительно в порядке, — частит он, едва не захлёбываясь от волнения.  
      Дже Бом выслушивает его молча. Дождавшись, когда у Ён Дже закончится воздух, он обхватывает пальцами его предплечье и без лишних слов направляется в сторону своей комнаты. Жажду он утолил, теперь неплохо бы доспать положенное, и если у Ён Дже есть какие-то возражения по этому поводу, пусть выскажет их утром.  
      Ён Дже отключается, едва коснувшись головой подушки. То есть поначалу он мнётся, конечно, пока устраивается на матрасе и осторожно тянет на себя край одеяла, но когда Дже Бом уверенным взмахом руки укрывает его едва ли не по самую макушку, он затихает. Дже Бом некоторое время смотрит на его умиротворённое лицо, то ли радуясь, то ли смущаясь своего порыва, затем укладывается сам и едва не подпрыгивает, услышав тонкое жалобное хныканье. Первые несколько секунд он никак не может сообразить, что происходит, но потом его будто бьёт по голове молотом — странные скулящие звуки исходят от Ён Дже.  
      — Эй, ты в порядке? — Дже Бом придвигается, легонько трогает его плечо, но тот не реагирует ни на голос, ни на прикосновение. Он, кажется, продолжает спать, в то время как его напряжённое до хруста тело дрожит, будто его дёргает микро-разрядами тока. Такой сон больше похож на обморок.  
      Дже Бом облизывает пересохшие губы и наклоняется чуть ниже.  
      — Ён Дже-я, — зовёт он, с трудом понимая, зачем это делает.  
      Сердце ухаёт под рёбрами тяжёлым тугим барабаном, кровь с такой скоростью струится по венам, что Дже Бом едва не глохнет от шума в ушах. Ему становится так страшно, что внутри зарождается трусливое желание побежать в комнату Джин Ёна, разбудить его и попросить решить все проблемы. Однако после случившегося между ними несколько часов назад это будет по меньшей мере эгоистично, по большей — тупо, так что Дже Бом выдыхает, дожидается, пока стянувший горло спазм слегка ослабнет, и со всей осторожностью обхватывает постанывающего Ён Дже руками.   
      Дыхание на миг перехватывает.   
      Дже Бом зажмуривается, когда покрытый испариной лоб утыкается в его шею. Ён Дже вообще весь липкий и холодный — прямо как при первом знакомстве, однако в этот раз Дже Бом не испытывает отвращения. Он бережно стискивает Ён Дже, кладёт ладонь на его макушку и гладит по спутанным влажным волосам.   
      Дробью бьющее в ключицы частое дыхание постепенно выравнивается, дрожь успокаивается, всхлипы затихают. Прижав кулаки к груди Ён Дже наконец-то погружается в спокойный сон, и Дже Бом, выждав для верности ещё несколько минут, убирает руку с его головы. Однако объятий он при этом не размыкает. Его, разумеется, подобное положение вещей не сильно устраивает, да и сон в такой позе не очень удобен, но от мысли, что приступ Ён Дже повторится и он этого не почувствует, ему становится по-настоящему страшно.   
  
      Утро начинается с невнятной возни. Сперва Дже Бом ощущает копошение, затем слышит натужное пыхтение прямо над ухом и лишь после этого, поняв, что сон ему теперь точно не светит, лениво приоткрывает глаза. Несколько мгновений у него уходит, чтобы осознать — обволакивающее его грудь и шею тепло исходит от другого человека, а затем в голову с грохотом падает мысль, что этот человек — Ён Дже и он сейчас пытается отцепить от себя стиснутые в замок лидерские руки.   
      Едва не сгорев от стыда, Дже Бом мгновенно разжимает пальцы и перекатывается на спину. Картинки минувшей ночи вспышками заполоняют память, но ярче всех горит та, в которой Ён Дже испытывает муки, а он, Дже Бом, успокаивает его единственным доступным способом. Это вгоняет в нешуточное смятение, потому что сейчас, когда ужасы остаются позади, Дже Бом чувствует себя чертовски не в своей тарелке. Можно ведь было разбудить Ён Дже, попробовать успокоить его словами. Однако теперь думать об этом немного поздно.  
      — Прости, хён, я тебе помешал, — виновато шепчет Ён Дже, когда Дже Бом громко, со стоном выдыхает.  
      — Ничего, — буркает тот, не потрудившись смягчить тон.   
      Полное отсутствие у него настроения вряд ли связано с досрочным пробуждением или с тем, что он всю ночь тискал Ён Дже, как плюшевую игрушку. Тут всё куда глубже и запущеннее, но Ён Дже едва ли стоит об этом знать.  
      Хотя, с усмешкой думает Дже Бом, если отбросить предрассудки, выспался он просто великолепно. Давно так не высыпался. И об этом Ён Дже тоже знать не следует.  
      — Ты как? — справившись с желанием сочно выругаться, хрипит Дже Бом. Повернувшись, он ощупывает лицо Ён Дже внимательным взглядом и, убедившись, что тот выглядит намного лучше, немного успокаивается.   
      — Хорошо, — улыбается Ён Дже и, сморщив нос, вдруг добавляет: — Только сейчас понял, что диван, оказывается, жутко неудобный. Вот почему я никак не мог толком отдохнуть.   
      Он тихонько фыркает, и Дже Бому кажется, что его насквозь пронзает уютом и светом — это чертовски приятно, но в то же время почему-то немного больно. Странное сочетание, почти горькое, но Дже Бома не тянет грустить. Вместо этого он смотрит на лучистую улыбку Ён Дже, на его искрящиеся глаза и невольно попадает под влияние момента. Ему всё ещё немного неудобно из-за прошедшей ночи, сложно привыкнуть к мысли, что он добровольно подпускает едва знакомого человека на непозволительно близкое расстояние, но… это же Ён Дже — он удивительным образом сразу располагает к себе, буквально заставляет доверять.  
      Закрыв лицо ладонями, Дже Бом честно пытается подавить рвущийся наружу смех, но когда Ён Дже всё-таки хрюкает, его будто срывают с тормоза. Сдавленный дружный хохот бьётся по стенам гулким эхом, и сгустившаяся атмосфера моментально разряжается. В комнате будто становится на несколько тонов светлее.  
      — Сколько времени? Будильник ещё не звенел? — Дже Бом потирает глаза.  
      Ён Дже пожимает плечами.  
      — Понятия не имею. Я не в курсе, где у тебя часы, а попытка встать и поискать их, как видишь, окончилась твоим пробуждением. У тебя пипец какая хватка, ты в курсе?  
      Дже Бом хмыкает и, вывернув шею, отыскивает взглядом стоящий на полу будильник. Часы показывают, что у них есть ещё около пятнадцати минут. Значит, можно либо поваляться, либо побриться, наконец, по-человечески, без спешки.  
      — Ну что, подъём? — Дже Бом с хрустом потягивается.   
      Ён Дже, кивнув, сморщивается. Он тоже потягивается, открывает рот, чтобы как следует зевнуть, и тут же давится воздухом, потому что дверь в лидерскую комнату внезапно с треском распахивается.   
      — Дже Бом-а, Ён Дже-я пропал!   
      Похожий на заводную сирену голос Джексона врывается первым. Лишь после того, как его звон замирает где-то под потолком, в поле зрения показывается и сам виновник беспочвенной паники. Он влетает в спальню на хорошей крейсерской скорости, словно торопится на пожар — не меньше, однако когда его взгляд падает сперва на оторопевшего Дже Бома, а затем — на не менее оторопевшего Ён Дже, его будто ставят на паузу. Джексон застывает в причудливой позе, так округлив глаза, что в голове невольно возникает ассоциация с нарисованными девочками из хентайных аниме.   
      В воздухе медленно, тягуче разливается неловкая тишина.  
      Вошедшего следом Марка Дже Бом замечает далеко не сразу. Тот, меланхолично жуя залитые молоком хлопья — привет американским привычкам, — молча оценивает обстановку, перехватывает тарелку одной рукой, кладёт ладонь второй на макушку Джексона, разворачивает того к выходу и всё так же безмолвно выводит. Он не произносит ни слова, даже не оборачивается напоследок, но Дже Бом всё равно почему-то краснеет.  
      — У меня ощущение, будто нас поймали за чем-то непристойным, — свистящим шёпотом говорит Ён Дже, когда дверь с тихим щелчком закрывается.  
      Дже Бом хмыкает. Он поворачивается, собираясь сказать что-нибудь, вроде «не бери в голову, тут все ведут себя как придурки», и с немалым удивлением замечает, что щёки Ён Дже также горят огнём. Видимо, Марк своей тактичностью умудрился сделать то, что не сумел Джексон бестактностью — вогнал их в краску при полном отсутствии оснований.  
      — Смирись, — нарочито безразлично роняет Дже Бом, — когда дебютируем, начнётся фансервис, так что ты потом в любом случае узнаешь о себе много нового.   
      Ён Дже, зажмурившись, неразборчиво произносит какую-то белиберду. Дже Бому чудятся ругательства на сатури, но переспросить он не успевает, потому что Ён Дже вдруг натягивает одеяло до самых глаз и, прищурившись, усмехается:  
      — Фансервис — это ведь когда за пару принимают? То есть мне типа уже сейчас можно привыкать звать тебя «Дже Бом-оппа»?  
      Дже Бом в ответ скалится.  
      — Рискни здоровьем.  
      Расхохотавшись, Ён Дже ловко уворачивается, когда тот шутливо замахивается, перекатывается к стене и, не рассчитав, с размаху влетает в неё затылком. По комнате тут же разносится глухой сочный гул. Дже Бом осекается, впивается обеспокоенным взглядом в скривившееся от боли лицо Ён Дже, но когда тот опять разражается презабавнейшими ругательствами на диалекте, заходится таким громким смехом, что теперь в общежитии точно должны проснуться все. К счастью, следом за этим сразу же раздаётся надрывный вой будильника.  
      Щёлкнув переключателем, Дже Бом откидывается на подушку, чтобы привести сбившееся дыхание в норму, и неожиданно даже для самого себя выдаёт:  
      — Ён Дже-я, прости за вчерашнее.  
      Ён Дже в недоумении застывает. Несколько секунд он усиленно копается в памяти, воспроизводя, видимо, минувший день в деталях, и, не добившись никаких результатов, несколько сконфуженно спрашивает:  
      — За что?  
      «За то, что я осёл».  
      — За то, что требую от тебя столько же, сколько и от остальных, а ты ведь новичок.  
      Ён Дже на несколько мгновений затихает. Он внимательно смотрит на Дже Бома, моргает раз, другой, а затем почему-то улыбается и качает головой.  
      — Тебе не за что извиняться. Я и вправду новичок, но это не даёт мне никаких скидок. Вам некогда ждать, когда я вырасту, а у меня нет времени расслабляться, поэтому идите вперёд с привычной скоростью, я сумею вас догнать, вот увидишь. — Он застенчиво отводит взгляд, поджимает губы и внезапно тихо добавляет: — Ты отличный лидер, хён, кто бы что ни говорил, и твоя вера в меня придаёт мне сил. Может, именно поэтому я и не сорвался до сих пор, хотя, знаешь, порой так хочется…   
      Ён Дже не сильно весело смеётся, теребя пальцами край наволочки, и горло Дже Бома в очередной раз стягивает спазмом. Отвернувшись, чтобы не смущать ни Ён Дже, ни себя ещё больше, он откидывает одеяло, поднимается и только после этого находит в себе мужество оглянуться. Ён Дже смотрит на него в ответ с бесконечной щенячьей преданностью — сердце тает так быстро, что глаза начинает щипать.  
      — Догоняй скорее, а то я уже замучился ждать, — дёрнув уголком губ, не сильно ласково бросает он и стремительно выходит, боясь, что излишняя эмоциональность прорвётся наружу с чем-нибудь, что он пока не готов демонстрировать.  
      Влетев на кухню, Дже Бом зажмуривается на секунду, чтобы перевести дух, и тут же снова напрягается, увидев Джин Ёна. Тот сидит за столом, держа в одной руке книгу, а во второй — кружку с кофе. На его лице не дёргается ни единый мускул, в то время как атмосфера сгущается так, что воздух начинает липнуть к коже.   
      Несколько пронзительно долгих секунд они сверлят друг друга глазами: не желают доброго утра, не обмениваются дежурными фразами — будто ждут, кто начнёт первым. И первым сдаётся Джин Ён. Отпив из кружки, он откидывается на спинку стула, кивает на чайник и кривится.   
      — Если думаешь, что я предложу налить тебе кофе, ты жестоко заблуждаешься. Я в жёны тебе не нанимался, да здравствует самообслуживание.  
      — А я тебя в жёны и не звал, если что, расслабь булки, — фыркает в ответ Дже Бом.   
      Выдохнув, он подходит к плите, берёт разогретый чайник и едва не роняет его, когда Джин Ён вдруг опять подаёт голос:  
      — Прости, я вчера наговорил тебе лишнего.  
      Дже Бом пожимает плечами. Он, в принципе, не обижается. Вчера у всех был тяжёлый день. Он вспылил и тоже сказал то, о чём сейчас жалеет, но раз уж это произошло…  
      — Ответственность — жуткая штука, — продолжает между тем Джин Ён. — То, что ты до сих пор не сломался, восхищает меня. И это, заметь, я говорю без капли иронии.  
      Дже Бом закатывает глаза.   
      Ну начинается… У него только-только восстановилось настроение после затяжного прилива меланхолии, так что тратить его на выяснение отношений, которое им, уже устоявшемуся в своё время дружескому дуэту, и даром не нужно, он никак не намерен.  
      — Джин Ён-а, — Дже Бом щедро плескает себе в кружку кипятка и поворачивается, — если ты сейчас ещё радугу из жопы выпустишь или, не знаю, бабочек там с букетами полевых цветов, я точно блевану. Так что давай закончим на этом. Мы оба мудаки, и я тоже извиняюсь.   
      Джин Ёна такой поворот событий, кажется, только радует. Он встречает взгляд Дже Бома ехидной усмешкой, пожимает плечами и снова утыкается в книгу, фыркнув:  
      — Ну слава богу, меня самого чуть не стошнило. И, кстати, — он вдруг дёргает бровью, искоса глянув на Дже Бома, — как спалось? Судя по отсутствию Ён Дже на диване и тому, что Джексон едва не захлебнулся от ревности, пока Марк конвоировал его в комнату, весьма продуктивно.  
      Дже Бом утомлённо стонет, прикрыв глаза рукой. Приехали. Они дебютировать-то не успели, а уже развели викторианский дворец, полный интриг и запретных отношений. Стадо гормонально нестабильных долбонавтов. А ведь он до последнего верил, что Джин Ёну хватит ума промолчать. Видимо, зря.  
      — Да не красней ты так, — издевательски ласково тянет Джин Ён. — Я же тебя не осуждаю. Трудно не очароваться таким чудесным ребёнком.  
      — Ой, заткнись уже! — раздражённо обрывает его Дже Бом и, отставив кружку с недопитым кофе, молча выходит из кухни под аккомпанемент зловредного хихиканья.


	2. Глава 2. Зелёный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тематический коллаж:  
> http://i12.pixs.ru/storage/4/2/1/OttenkiZel_1225139_28978421.jpg
> 
> Песня-вдохновение:  
> GOT7 – You Are (piano cover)

      Вечером того же дня Дже Бом безапелляционно заявляет Ён Дже, что тот теперь может устраиваться в его, вернее, в их комнате на вполне законных основаниях. Вещи перекочёвывают в шкаф, вечно забитый рюкзак наконец-то пустеет.   
      Дже Бом чувствует себя просто великолепно, потому что неожиданное соседство хорошо влияет не только Ён Дже, но и на него. Он получает немало пользы от их совместного проживания: учится наступать на себя, вставать раньше, контролировать других и, что самое показательное, он наконец-то чувствует себя лидером. Не одиноким карандашом в стакане, который не нужен ни себе, ни окружающим, а ответственным, взрослым, могущим и умеющим думать за остальных человеком, которого не тяготят (ну или почти не тяготят) возложенные на него обязанности. За пару месяцев Им Дже Бом становится практически другой личностью, и теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понимает, какими жалкими были его прежние потуги. Он ведь даже не пытался, просто делал вид.  
      Положительные изменения замечают все: Джин Ён ощутимо меньше язвит, обращаясь к Дже Бому «лидер-ним»; Джексон и БэмБэм слышат его с первого раза, а не с десятого пинка, а ПиДи-ним, успевший побывать ещё на нескольких их тренировках, однажды хлопает его по плечу и говорит:  
      — Совсем другое дело.  
      Дже Бом знает, что эти слова касаются не только его и проснувшихся в нём лидерских качеств, ПиДи-ним также имеет в виду и Ён Дже, который теперь делает гораздо меньше ошибок. Дже Бом едва не лопается от гордости, потому что успехи членов группы греют его едва ли не сильнее собственных.  
      — Что сказал ПиДи-ним? — спрашивает Джин Ён, когда Дже Бом возвращается после недолгого разговора наедине.  
      — Сказал, что мы молодцы, растём, — усмехается тот и подмигивает сидящему у зеркала Ён Дже. — Намекнул, что если мы продолжим в том же духе, ему придётся взяться за наш дебютный проект.  
      Напряжённые лица парней разглаживаются. Они смеются, радостно горланят, что сумеют побывать на сцене раньше, чем на пенсии, и только Ён Дже почему-то по-прежнему выглядит немного озадаченным, будто его полушутливое заявление ПиДи-нима нисколько не вдохновляет. Дже Бома разрывает от желания потрепать его по волосам, взбодрить, сказать, что всё будет отлично, но он усилием воли сдерживается, потому что Ён Дже это сейчас не поможет. На фоне успехов по части хореографии он слегка запустил вокал, так что теперь недовольство ПиДи-нима сосредотачивается на его пении. Сказать, что его это беспокоит, — значит, не сказать ничего.  
      Дже Бом плюхается на пол рядом с Ён Дже и небрежно пихает его локтем в бок. Тот, слегка покачнувшись, кидает на него измученный взгляд и дёргает уголками губ. Выходит неубедительно.  
      — Ну что? — нарочито бодро спрашивает Дже Бом. — Сегодня будем оставаться или ну его, забьём и отдохнём в кои-то веки?  
      Ён Дже в ответ вздыхает.  
      Идея дополнительных занятий танцами после общих тренировок, на самом деле, всецело принадлежит ему. Спустя неделю после переезда Ён Дже сам попросил поднатаскать его в хореографии с условием, что лидера это никак не напряжёт. Дже Бом согласился без раздумий. Во-первых, это действительно была отличная идея, а во-вторых, ему просто нравилось проводить время вместе, а отдельные тренировки обеспечивали его этой возможностью без выдавливания надуманных предлогов.   
      — Спасибо, хён, я лучше сегодня вокалом позанимаюсь, — бубнит Ён Дже, ковыряя ногтем подсохшую ссадину на коленке.   
      Дже Бом задерживает дыхание, ему снова до зуда в горле хочется его пожалеть. Не выдержав, он накрывает пальцы Ён Дже ладонью и сжимает их, уверенно и мягко. Ён Дже замирает. Целое мгновение Дже Бома окутывает ощущение, что он сейчас расплачется, но вместо слёз на лице Ён Дже внезапно появляется улыбка — вымученная, правда, но от неё всё равно становится немного спокойнее.  
      — Я справлюсь.   
      — Ты уже справляешься, — невнятно бормочет Дже Бом.  
      Спустя пару часов в общежитие приходит менеджер. Он просит Дже Бома подойти в кабинет ПиДи-нима, и тот, пожав плечами, поднимается с дивана. Его немного удивляет это приглашение, учитывая, что они уже разговаривали, но менеджер знает не больше него, спрашивать не имеет смысла.  
      ПиДи-ним встречает Дже Бома радушной улыбкой. Несколько минут он с увлечением рассказывает, какую именно практику хочет устроить для группы, чтобы в очередной раз проверить их способности, а затем огорошивает — дебют состоится через три месяца и он, Им Дже Бом, должен держать рот на замке, потому что ПиДи-ним хочет устроить парням сюрприз. Месяца через полтора, когда будут готовы концепт, название, новая песня и хореография. Собственно, песня уже пишется, хореография разрабатывается — дело остаётся за малым.  
      В общежитие Дже Бом возвращается на ватных ногах. Он едва может дышать от обуревающего его счастья, поэтому вместо того чтобы отправиться к остальным, он первым делом идёт на крышу. Нужно переварить шокирующую информацию в одиночестве, иначе он точно сгоряча выдаст все тайны. ПиДи-ним ему этого не простит.  
      На крыше оказывается чудовищно холодно, осенний ветер бьёт в лицо первыми каплями начинающегося дождя и проникает под толстовку — Дже Бому кажется, будто по рёбрам скользят чьи-то омерзительно ледяные руки. Он передёргивается, осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы та не захлопнулась ненароком, и наконец-то улыбается так, что уголки губ начинает саднить. Ему хочется расхохотаться, чтобы эхо его голоса ещё долго гуляло между многоэтажками, пугая птиц и прохожих, хочется завопить во всю мощь лёгких, разрыдаться от переполняющих чувств, потому что вот оно, то, чего они так долго ждали, к чему стремились — осталось только руку протянуть, ведь они справились, смогли, выдержали.   
      Однако когда Дже Бом уже открывает рот, все приятные ощущения стекают с него вместе с ползущими по щекам каплями, потому что взгляд внезапно выхватывает сгорбленный силуэт Ён Дже. Тот сидит чуть в стороне на каменной подножке, держит в руках заметно дрожащий лист с текстом песни и сипло прерывисто дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы. На его бледном лице написано столько муки, что сердце Дже Бома, замерев, срывается вниз. Но ещё хуже ему становится, когда Ён Дже прочищает горло, сдавив его ладонью, будто это причиняет ему неимоверную боль, и начинает петь. Его голос трещит сухим пергаментом, надрываясь и ломаясь там, где до этого звучал вполне нормально, а сам Ён Дже выглядит так, будто сейчас потеряет сознание. Он измотан, Дже Бом его таким ещё ни разу не видел.  
      Ён Дже сбивается на середине. Песня срывается на высокой ноте, и он, зажмурившись, заходится кашлем. Листок выскальзывает из задрожавших пальцев, падает прямо в собирающуюся у ног лужу. Ён Дже ругается едва слышно, наклоняется, чтобы поднять его, и когда он распрямляется, Дже Бом видит в его глазах слёзы. Он понятия не имеет, чем они вызваны — болью ли, усталостью, обидой, — но душа всё равно застывает.   
      Дже Бом сглатывает. Он почти срывается к Ён Дже, чтобы схватить его за руки, отругать, увести в тёплое общежитие, потому что дождь потихоньку набирает мощь. Но вместо этого он делает шаг назад и бесшумно скрывается за дверью. Внутри всё горит, тошнота отзывается во рту кислым привкусом, но Дже Бом не слушает ни себя, ни удивлённых парней, мимо которых он проносится фурией. Он залетает в комнату, шарахает дверью так, что под потолком застывает пронзительный звон, и медленно выдыхает. Первым делом нужно взять себя в руки и успокоиться.  
      Обратно на крышу Дже Бом возвращается со свёрнутым в рулон пледом подмышкой, зонтом и самой тёплой из всех своих толстовок. Шагая в такт с гулко стучащим сердцем, он подходит к всё так же сидящему на месте Ён Дже и плюхается рядом.  
      — Хён?.. — сипло выдыхает тот и, запнувшись, опять кашляет — надрывно, с видимым усилием.  
      Дже Бом чувствует, как у него самого начинает болеть горло.   
      Дождавшись, когда приступ Ён Дже закончится, он молча стаскивает с него мокрую толстовку вместе с футболкой, затем, игнорируя возражения, натягивает свою, укутывает его в плед, раскрывает зонтик и только после этого более-менее приходит в себя. Грохот дождевых капель эхом виснет над их головами, становится почти уютно.  
      Дже Бом некоторое время молчит, прислушиваясь к внутренней катастрофе, которая и не думает утихать, будто вторя разыгравшейся на улице непогоде, потом поворачивается к Ён Дже и как можно спокойнее произносит:  
      — Если хочешь, я оставлю тебя одного, только, пожалуйста, не скидывай плед и не убирай зонтик, иначе простынешь. Мы можем поговорить обо всём потом.  
      Кажется, получается лучше, чем ему представлялось. Горло всё ещё жжёт, уголки глаз щиплет, но Дже Бом — оплот уверенности и хладнокровия, несмотря на желание вцепиться в плечи Ён Дже и трясти его, голося на всю округу, что он свихнулся. Лидер должен оставаться собранным вне зависимости от обстоятельств и эмоций.  
      Выдохнув, Дже Бом ещё раз смотрит на бледного как смерть Ён Дже, улыбается в надежде, что это как-то поможет ему справиться с тем, что его сейчас гложет, и отворачивается. Он знает, что если человек хочет побыть один, нужно ему эту возможность предоставить. Однако стоит ему дёрнуться в сторону двери, в рукав толстовки тут же впиваются ледяные — это чувствуется даже сквозь плотную ткань — пальцы. Дже Бом замирает, оглядывается и, наткнувшись на умоляющий взгляд, не выдерживает. Он порывисто сгребает Ён Дже в объятия, прижимает к себе и утыкается носом в мокрые от дождя волосы. Глаза приходится зажмурить до цветных кругов под веками, потому что когда до слуха долетают перекрывающие стук капель всхлипы, катастрофа внутри превращается в апокалипсис.  
      Спустя несколько минут Дже Бом просачивается в двери общежития, бережно придерживая укутанного в плед Ён Дже, будто тот не в состоянии идти самостоятельно. Они проходят мимо гостиной в полнейшей тишине. Дже Бом прекрасно понимает, какие чувства сейчас наверняка испытывают остальные, потому что видеть Ён Дже таким тяжело. К счастью, никто не произносит ни слова. Лишь Джексон вскакивает с дивана, едва Дже Бом перешагивает порог, но Джин Ён успевает перехватить край его майки и с усилием усаживает обратно.  
      Дже Бом не включает свет в комнате. Он укладывает Ён Дже на матрас прямо так, в пледе, а сам ложится рядом и уже привычным жестом прижимает его к себе. На самом деле, необходимость держать Ён Дже объятиях, пока тот не уснёт, отпала ещё на первом месяце совместного проживания. Когда его тело более-менее привыкло к нагрузкам, боли прекратились, но Дже Бом всё равно никак не может отвыкнуть. И даже если они засыпают спиной друг к другу, просыпаются всегда в обнимку. Дже Бома это почти смущает, Ён Дже посмеивается — у них забавная гармония во всём, что касается неловких моментов.  
      Однако сейчас немного другая ситуация.  
      — Тебе что-нибудь принести? — спрашивает Дже Бом, поглаживая ладонью влажные волосы. Острое ощущение дежа-вю вибрацией бьёт под рёбра.  
      Ён Дже мотает головой. Некоторое время он подавленно молчит, будто собираясь с мыслями, а затем всё-таки начинает говорить. От его хриплого, срывающегося на шёпот голоса Дже Бому становится физически больно.  
      — Хён, у меня не получается. Я так стараюсь, но у меня всё равно где-то что-то идёт не так. ПиДи-ним говорит, что меня можно пока держать позади, чтобы не портить картины с хореографией, но сейчас у меня беда с вокалом, ПиДи-ниму не нравится, как я звучу, и я не знаю, что с этим делать. Я не хочу опускать руки, но уже не выдерживаю. Всё это слишком сложно, и теперь я… я не уверен, что потяну…  
      Ён Дже запинается, переводит дух, его судорожное горячее дыхание жжёт кожу на шее.   
      У Дже Бома нет ни одного слова, чтобы поддержать его. У него вообще проблемы с выражением некоторых эмоций, поэтому он молча сжимает объятия до тех пор, пока лоб Ён Дже не утыкается ему в ключицы.   
      — Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у вас были неприятности, — едва слышно шепчет Ён Дже, и Дже Бому кажется, что эти слова вышибают из него весь воздух.   
      На миг перед глазами проносятся картины будущего, где вместо Ён Дже с ними тренируется, дебютирует и выступает кто-то другой — у него нет лица, даже чётких очертаний нет. Тело тут же холодеет, кожу покрывают мурашки и испарина. Дже Бом настолько яростно не хочет этого, что приходится прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не выругаться.  
      Спасает его от необходимости как-то разрушать повисшее в воздухе молчание звук поворачиваемой дверной ручки. Дже Бом видит, как по стене проскальзывает полоска света, затем в комнату юркает чей-то силуэт и свет тут же исчезает. Дже Бом слышит, как кто-то подходит к матрасу, на ощупь находит ноги Ён Дже и, убедившись, что между ними и стеной есть место, укладывается прямо поверх одеяла. Дже Бом понимает, что это Джексон, только по резкому, чуть кисловатому запаху геля для душа.   
      Как ни странно, появление ещё одного человека никак не нарушает наполняющую комнату тишину. Джексон молча обхватывает кокон, состоящий из Ён Дже, пледа и рук Дже Бома, и сдавливает его в чудовищно жарких дружеских объятиях. Дже Бом чувствует, как губы растягивает улыбка. Которая становится шире, когда дверь снова открывается и теперь уже за спиной Дже Бома появляется тело, принадлежащее, судя по длине рук, которых хватает, чтобы стиснуть ещё и крякнувшего Джексона, Ю Гёму.   
      Последним в комнате появляется Джин Ён. Он осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, вздыхает, поняв, что всё возможное пространство на матрасе занято, и втискивается где-то между Марком и БэмБэмом. Многорукое многоногое, сопящее на разные лады тёплое существо становится единым организмом. Это кажется Дже Бому правильным. Правильнее любых, даже самых громких слов.  
  
      В ту ночь они не обмениваются ни единым звуком — в полнейшей тишине они засыпают прямо так, большим, переплетённым руками и ногами комком людей, а утром, когда дышать становится практически невозможно, Джексон с трагичными завываниями, что он теперь будет ещё месяц вонять чужим потом, первым улетает в ванную.   
      Ён Дже, проснувшись, едва может шептать. Ему, кажется, больно даже дышать, но каждый его взгляд, каждый жест, направленный в сторону друзей, преисполнен такой признательности, что Дже Бом быстро успокаивается. Ён Дже наконец-то понимает, что взлёты и падения случаются у всех, однако это вовсе не означает, что переживать их нужно в одиночестве.   
      Способность нормально говорить возвращается к Ён Дже спустя пару дней, а ещё спустя три недели ПиДи-ним всё-таки выбалтывает парням информацию о дебюте. Выглядит он при этом, как мальчишка, которому наконец-то дали добро на раскрытие Большого Страшного Секрета, Дже Бому при виде его сверкающих глаз хочется смеяться в голос.   
      Следующие месяцы сливаются для группы GOT7 в череду зубодробительных тренировок. Они практически переезжают в студию, денно и нощно записывая, отрабатывая, репетируя. У них нет времени даже лишний раз взглянуть в зеркало, чем бессовестно пользуются стилисты, которые тоже переселяются в студию и всласть экспериментируют над их образами, готовя окончательный концепт.   
      Дже Бом трогает очередную дырку в ухе и морщится. Он похож на ёлочку, которую вырастила семья пирсеров. Но если отбросить предвзятость, смотрится всё вполне терпимо. Остаётся привыкнуть к тому, что мочку оттягивают сразу несколько серёжек.  
      — Тебе идёт, — дёргает бровью Джин Ён. Он каким-то чудом умудряется отмахаться от стилистов с их неуёмным желанием дырявить будущих айдолов вдоль и поперёк, Дже Бом ему почти завидует.  
      Криво усмехнувшись, он отрывает взгляд от своего отражения и поворачивается в сторону Ён Дже, над которым тоже колдуют не покладая рук. Следует признать, результат получается неплохим. Ён Дже всё ещё нескладный и не очень красивый, но новая стрижка и несколько вызывающий макияж скрадывают некоторые недостатки его лица. Наверное, он это всё-таки перерастёт.  
      За месяц до официального дебюта ПиДи-ним разрешает парням съездить к родне на пару дней. Он говорит, что это подарок в честь их успехов, раздаёт им телефоны на всякий пожарный и отправляет по домам с напутствием хорошенько отдохнуть, ведь когда они дебютируют, следующая передышка будет у них нескоро.   
      Родители встречают Дже Бома на вокзале. Сперва они везут его в любимую закусочную, чтобы там накормить до отвала, а затем — домой. Дже Бом сидит на заднем сидении отцовского автомобиля, смотрит в окно на пролетающие мимо дома и не может отделаться от ощущения, что отвык. Сеул серый, едва не трещащий по швам от количества людей; его улицы пахнут метро, сигаретами и горящим маслом из-за обилия ларьков с едой. Коян выглядит как полный его антипод. Это так странно, что Дже Бом почти готов проситься обратно.  
      Дома отец открывает соджу, мама готовит вкуснейший ужин, и Дже Бом чувствует себя почти счастливым. Он отлично проводит время, рассказывает родным про скорый дебют, получает в ответ море восторга, но в душе, несмотря на ощущение праздника, всё равно почему-то пусто. Дже Бом постоянно вертит в пальцах телефон, который тоже кажется непривычным, и никак не может осознать, чего же ему не хватает.  
      До тех пор, пока в общем чате катока не всплывает сообщение от Джексона:  
      «Вашу ж мать, прикиньте, я не могу толком насладиться едой без ваших отрыжек! Вы мне охренеть как надоели все, но я скучаю! Быстро скажите мне какую-нибудь гадость!»  
      Губы Дже Бома растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Пустота в душе наполняется теплом и светом, и он с немалым удивлением понимает, что для полного счастья ему, оказывается, не хватает их, этих придурков, которых он видеть-то уже не может — настолько они его задолбали.  
      Следующим приходит сообщение от Джин Ёна:  
      «Отрыгиваешь за столом у нас только ты, хочу заметить. И вообще, не порть мне аппетит, я только сел».  
      Джексон в ответ присылает голосовое сообщение — что-то дико длинное и, судя по посыпавшимся от БэмБэма и Марка сообщениям, китайское. Дже Бом тоже хочет послушать, но не успевает, потому что мама накрывает стол.  
      Весь вечер у Дже Бома чешутся руки. Он чувствует бьющую по бедру вибрацию от оповещений и едва не горит от желания наплевать на приличия и посмотреть, что там нафлудили остальные. Он улыбается маме, перебрасывается с отцом шутками и, когда приходит время пить чай, всё-таки открывает чат. Там море сообщений от Джексона и БэмБэма, редкие реплики Марка и едкие замечания Джин Ёна. Кажется, они обсуждают, чья кухня лучше, и вступать в этот спор у Дже Бома нет ни малейшего желания.   
      Мельком проглядев текст, Дже Бом хмурится и с изрядной долей досады понимает, что Ён Дже на внезапную активность в групповом чате никак не реагирует. Он на всякий случай перепроверяет — точно ли они добавили его в беседу и, вздохнув, убирает телефон обратно в карман. С одной стороны, понятно, что он сейчас с семьёй, по которой наверняка безумно соскучился, ему не до переписок, но с другой — Дже Бому почти обидно. Это глупо, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
      «Ю Гём вообще-то тоже не онлайн», — вкрадчиво напоминает внутренний голос.   
      Дже Бом, зажмурившись, растирает лицо ладонями. Отсутствие Ю Гёма его тоже озадачивает, разумеется, тем более что их макнэ вообще любят переписки и до конфискации телефонов они только и делали, что висели в чате, но это чувствуется совершенно по-другому. За Ён Дже Дже Бом почему-то переживает сильнее, как если бы он действительно был его младшим братом. Непутёвым, неуклюжим, проблемным младшим братом, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. Может, дело в том, что заботу о макнэ всецело взял на себя Джин Ён — их самопровозглашённая мамочка, поэтому часть ответственности за младшеньких легла на его плечи. Чёрт его знает, в общем, причин может быть море.  
      Вечер проходит для Дже Бома быстро и суетливо. Сперва они ужинают, потом — смотрят какой-то фильм (ни название, ни сюжет не задерживаются в голове Дже Бома, потому что он продолжает следить за беседой в чате, которая за счёт исчезновения Джексона превращается в скудный обмен информацией), а затем все расходятся по комнатам.   
      Дже Бом растягивается на кровати, в которой спал долгие годы до отъезда в Сеул, упирается взглядом в потолок и, дёрнувшись, когда телефон опять вибрирует, поворачивается на бок. Знакомая до мельчайших деталей обстановка обступает его со всех сторон, она давит на него выкрашенными в привычный цвет стенами, стареньким, но удивительно крепким письменным столом, креслом с утопленной в нём, подранной местами подушкой, окнами с теми же шторами, которые были в день его отъезда. Дже Бом смотрит на всё это и вдруг со всей ясностью понимает: его место уже не здесь. То есть этот дом родной ему, разумеется, он тут вырос, но его всё равно неудержимо тянет в пропахшую тайской, китайской, американской, хренпоймикакой едой общагу, в которой сутками стоит гвалт. Он тоскует по парням, хотя не видел их… сколько?.. часов двадцать?  
      Дже Бом хмурится, прикусывает губу и вновь вспоминает Ён Дже. Мысль о том, что ему чертовски неуютно спать одному, вспыхивает на пару с задушенным нервным хихиканьем. Надо подушку, что ли, обнять — вдруг организм удастся обмануть.  
      Очередное оповещение о сообщении заставляет Дже Бома нахмуриться. Он бросает взгляд на часы, прикидывает, кто ещё может не спать так поздно, и вытаскивает мобильник. Яркий свет дисплея бьёт по глазам. На пару мгновений мир становится мутным из-за выступивших слёз, а затем Дже Бом видит имя Джин Ёна.  
      «Лидер-ним, ты не умрёшь, если напишешь ему сам».  
      Дже Бом озадаченно моргает. Некоторое время он усиленно раздумывает над сутью загадочного послания, а затем телефон вибрирует снова.  
      «Я прям вижу твою сосредоточенную рожу, это так забавно :’D про Ён Дже я говорю, дубина!»  
      Дже Бома в шоке распахивает рот. Джин Ён консервативен во всём, включая эмодзи и прочие прелести чатиков, так что видеть в его послании смайл сродни грому небесному — пугает и завораживает одновременно. А затем его щёки обжигает огнём. Едва не выронив телефон из задрожавших от ярости пальцев, он быстро печатает:  
      «Во-первых, за дубину я зверски изувечу тебя ногами, а во-вторых, с какой стати мне ему писать?! Поздно уже, я спать собираюсь и тебе советую».  
      Ответ приходит незамедлительно:  
      «Знаешь, ходит легенда, что если зайти в пустующий чат GOT7 после полуночи и врубить звук на полную мощность, можно услышать далёкий заунывный вой — это Им Дже Бом скучает по Чхве Ён Дже. Ты сейчас кого обмануть пытаешься?»  
      У Дже Бома дыхание перехватывает от негодования. Вообще-то он скучает по всем, если что, даже если отказывается это признавать. Ну, может, по Ён Дже чуточку больше, потому что они вроде как одну комнату делят и проводят вместе гораздо больше времени… Но это ещё ничего не значит!  
      «Если ему не напишешь ты, напишу я».   
      Телефон всё-таки выскальзывает из ладоней одновременно со сдавленным шипящим:  
      — Не смей!  
      Дже Бом произносит это на автомате, Джин Ён его, разумеется, не слышит.  
      «Не вздумай!»  
      «Я серьёзно, сейчас напишу».  
      «Пак Джин Ён, твою мать, ты охренел?!»  
      «Уже пишу».  
      Дже Бом, запрокинув голову, отчаянно стонет. Нет, он точно соскучился по всем, кроме Джин Ёна, этот придурок делает всё возможное, чтобы убить в нём любые тёплые чувства.  
      Спустя минуту в каток падает очередное сообщение:  
      «Привет, Ён Дже-я, как твои дела? Хорошо проводишь время? Надеюсь, ты вкусно покушал и сейчас отдыхаешь, потому что я хочу обратиться к тебе с просьбой: дело в том, что один наш общий друг — тот ещё упрямый мудак, хочу заметить — влюблён в тебя до потери пульса и до сих пор пытается отрицать это. Будь добр, напиши ему, а то он за время каникул у родителей сожрёт себя с потрохами. Спаси его душу!»  
      И следом ещё одно:  
      «Ах, прости, диалогом ошибся, сейчас исправлюсь».  
      Дже Бома подбрасывает на месте. Едва сдержав возмущённый вопль, он так яростно печатает ответ, что сенсорный экран не трескается, наверное, только чудом:  
      «Тебе чертовски повезло, что мы сейчас находимся на достаточном расстоянии, иначе я тебя точно придушил бы! Я выгрызу тебе сердце, если ты кинешь это Ён Дже, клянусь нашим будущим дебютом!»  
      А затем, подумав, добавляет:  
      «И я не влюблён в него, мне девочки нравятся!»  
      Джин Ён молчит так долго, что Дже Бом почти успокаивается. Однако затем телефон снова коротко вибрирует.  
      «Какой же ты узколобый, с ума сойти. Кто тебе вообще сказал, что я имею в виду ту любовь, при которой нужно трусы снимать? Для тебя это, наверное, станет шокирующим открытием, но ты мужайся, присядь на всякий случай или даже приляг, сейчас тебе откроется истина: любить можно не только тех, кого представляешь во влажных эротических фантазиях. А сейчас я открою тебе ещё более страшную тайну: я вот тоже в Ён Дже влюблён. И в Марка, и даже в, прости господи, Джексона».  
      Дже Бом кривится от захлестнувшего его стыда. Глупо, на самом деле, что он такой мнительный, но порой у него возникает ощущение неловкости, будто он перебарщивает. Нехорошо настолько растворяться в другом человеке, особенно если это твой друг. Однако найти в себе силы держать дистанцию Дже Бом пока не может, ему хочется безудержно улыбаться от одних только мыслей о Ён Дже. Это немного пугает.  
      Очередное оповещение о сообщении заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
      «Им Дже Бом, если ты заснул, я точно скину это сообщение Ён Дже и объясняйся с ним потом сам как знаешь!»  
      Цыкнув, Дже Бом коротко пишет «Иди в жопу», а затем всё-таки открывает диалог с Ён Дже. Он только узнает, что с ним всё в порядке, и тут же ляжет спать. Большего ему не надо.   
      Нажав кнопку отправки, Дже Бом утыкается лбом в подушку и шумно выдыхает, ощущая себя чертовски не в своей тарелке. Ён Дже наверняка спит, ему не до общения с кем бы то ни было, поэтому стоит, наверное, принять уже душ и залезть под одеяло, иначе утром будут такие мешки под глазами, что придётся весь день таскать солнечные очки…  
      Однако когда всё ещё зажатый в ладони телефон опять вибрирует, все правильные мысли отходят на второй план. Дже Бом открывает ответное сообщение и жадно впивается глазами в строчки. Ён Дже пишет, что у него всё нормально, шутит про боязнь дискутировать с остальными в чате по поводу кухни, спрашивает, как отдыхает сам Дже Бом. Кажется, его внезапный ночной порыв пообщаться нисколько не смущает — непринуждённость тона и обилие эмодзи наталкивают на приятные мысли, поэтому Дже Бом выдыхает и уже более расслабленно описывает свои дела. Он пишет о том, как сильно скучает по общаге и шуму, Ён Дже с кучей улыбок отвечает, что тоже. Разделяющее их расстояние внезапно сокращается в ничто: Дже Бом чувствует себя так, будто сидит рядом с ним на их матрасе и болтает обо всяких пустяках перед сном. От этого в душе становится тепло, а от улыбки начинают болеть щёки. Стягивающее душу напряжение постепенно сходит на нет.  
      На следующий день от Джин Ёна приходит покаянное сообщение, что он переборщил с соджу минувшим вечером и вообще извиняется. Дже Бом думает, что на самом деле благодарен, но говорить Джин Ёну об этом, разумеется, не собирается. Пусть страдает.


	3. Глава 3. Синий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематический коллаж:  
> http://i12.pixs.ru/storage/7/0/4/OttenkiSin_2069919_29062704.jpg

      Дебют и следующие за ним промоушены, шоу, интервью, фансайны и прочие заботы превращают жизнь Дже Бома и остальных в настоящий ад. Целый год они не то что голов на поднимают — они едва успевают спать в перерывах между очередными записями. Пара часов на короткую передышку считается чем-то вроде подарка богов, потому что в лучшем случае им удаётся вздремнуть час — и тот в машине во время переезда с одного места на другое.  
      Сложно приходится абсолютно всем. Только если Джин Ён и Дже Бом более-менее безболезненно вливаются в уже знакомую среду, остальные прикладывают определённые усилия, чтобы не сломаться. Это выматывает, и пару раз Дже Бом ловит себя на мысли — реально ли это то, чего он хочет? Реально ли ему нравится чувствовать усталость двадцать четыре часа в сутки, реально ли тянет связать жизнь с тем, что эту жизнь сурово так укорачивает?  
      Но затем он смотрит на друзей, которые, стиснув зубы, идут к общей цели, и понимает — да, это именно то. Другого ему не надо.  
      Дже Бом меняется внешне и внутренне — все они меняются. Однако сильнее всего сцена и потихоньку растущая популярность влияют на Ён Дже. Он будто вытягивается, распрямляется, его плечи становятся шире, уверенность потихоньку вытесняет зажатость, а стилисты делают то, на что Дже Бом раньше смотрел со здоровым скепсисом, — они наконец-то находят образ, который делает Ён Дже если не чертовски красивым, то определённо довольно привлекательным. В совокупности с переходным возрастом это приводит к тому, что на него начинают обращать внимание всё больше и больше — люди будто прозревают. И со временем это становится проблемой, потому что в Дже Боме просыпается ревность — поначалу слабая, но с каждым новым взглядом в его сторону, с каждым постом в интернете становящаяся всё сильнее. Ён Дже стремительно превращается в общее солнце, Дже Бома это не устраивает.  
      — Ты скоро искриться в дождливую погоду начнёшь, — замечает Джин Ён, перехватив взгляд Дже Бома, который никак не отлипает от болтающего с Сюзи Ён Дже.  
      Дже Бом, дёрнувшись, кривится и мотает головой. Ён Дже фанючит на Сюзи — это известно всем и каждому. Ему вообще нравятся девочки-куколки с ангельскими голосами и манерами принцесс, и Дже Бома иногда подмывает иронично фыркнуть, что рядом с ними он, наверное, чувствует себя более мужественным, чем в компании парней, каждый из которых тянет к нему лапищи, чтобы потискать и пощекотать. Но при помощи пинков Джин Ёна и красноречивых покашливаний Марка, который тоже удивительным образом всё подмечает, он сдерживается, потому что Ён Дже это наверняка обидит. Хотя он вряд ли даст это понять.  
      — Если ты однажды вцепишься ей в волосы, я буду болеть за тебя. Но лучше приготовься к поражению, потому что она тебя сделает. По всем фронтам, — задумчиво произносит Джин Ён, пользуясь ступором Дже Бома, и торопливо сваливает.  
      Джин Ён вот чужих чувств обычно не щадит, особенно если это чувства Дже Бома. Скотина такая.  
      Хотя кое в чём он всё-таки полезен: при всей омерзительности своего характера, он не даёт Дже Бому запутаться окончательно и наделать глупостей — часть из них и так уже витает по интернету как неопровержимые доказательства, что они с Ён Дже делят не только комнату. Плодить слухи дальше потенциально опасно для имиджа группы.   
      Дже Бому, на самом деле, смешно читать что-то подобное, ведь домыслы фанатов делятся на чушь и совсем чушь. Он же не виноват, что у него на фотографиях вечно голодный взгляд, и тем более он не виноват, что Ён Дже будто создан для комфорта и обнимашек. Причём не только со стороны лидера, ведь даже макнэ умудряются вести себя с ним покровительственно.  
      Однако кое-что всё же не даёт покоя Дже Бому на протяжении долгого времени. И однажды он решается спросить.  
      Они оказываются в своей комнате наедине после небольшой уютной попойки в честь успешных съёмок шоу. От Ён Дже пахнет соджу, краской — высветленные волосы похожи на пух, Дже Бому хочется прикоснуться к ним, но он почему-то не решается — и острым соусом. Он лежит рядом с Дже Бомом, ковыряется в телефоне и выглядит абсолютно расслабленным, поэтому когда Дже Бом открывает рот и задаёт мучающий его вопрос, он первое время не реагирует.  
      — Ён Дже-я, я не перебарщиваю?  
      Проходит, наверное, целая минута или даже две, прежде чем Ён Дже поворачивает голову. Он чертовски непривычно смотрится с белыми волосами, но Дже Бому нравится. Ему в последнее время вообще нравится практически всё, что связано с Ён Дже.  
      Маленький Джин Ён в его голове скептично морщится и фыркает: «Только в последнее? Ну-ну…». Дже Бом, цыкнув, досадливо отмахивается.   
      — Ты о чём? — Ён Дже, наконец, убирает телефон и перекатывается на бок. Несколько прядей падают ему на глаза, он сдувает их — это выглядит так очаровательно, что в горле Дже Бома появляется ком.  
      Сглотнув, он нехотя выдавливает:  
      — О фансервисе.   
      Ему не нравится, как это звучит, потому что солидная часть его эмоций завязана вовсе не на притворстве, но не объяснять же это сейчас, когда язык заплетается, а в сознании постепенно сгущается туман. Смущать себя или Ён Дже неправильно подобранными формулировками в его планы точно не входит.  
      Ён Дже в задумчивости прикусывает губу. Несколько мгновений он сосредоточенно размышляет, затем фыркает и пожимает плечами.  
      — Думаю, нет.   
      Дже Бом чувствует, как сердце проваливается в пятки. Он так счастлив, что на миг становится стыдно.  
      — Если что, ты говори, — со всей серьёзностью произносит он, стоически игнорируя вспыхнувшее внутри желание ущипнуть Ён Дже за щёку. — Джин Ён-а периодически меня тормозит, конечно, да и Марк-хён — тоже, но ты…  
      Ён Дже обрывает его взмахом головы.  
      — Хён, — тянет он с лукавой, пробивающей любые барьеры улыбкой, — всё в порядке. Ну а если тебе так хочется побеспокоиться на пустом месте, я дам тебе повод, когда начну прилюдно называть «оппа». Договорились?  
      Дже Бом застывает. Пару мгновений он таращится на Ён Дже в полнейшем ужасе, потому что это звучит премерзко, особенно в сочетании с выбранной им приторно-сладкой интонацией, а затем заливается смехом. Пусть Джин Ён катится нахрен со своими шуточками.  
      На некоторое время жизнь GOT7 становится почти рутинной, если не считать вечного недосыпа, гонки за популярностью и желания хоть как-то пробить себе путь наверх. Они не замечают ни дней, ни месяцев, превратившись в отборный фарш, замешанный кей-поп-мясорубкой.  
      А затем как гром среди ясного неба:  
      — Хён, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я поменялся с Джексоном-хёном комнатами?  
Дже Бом отвлекается от очередного тайм-киллера в телефоне и, моргнув, поворачивается к Ён Дже. Тот стоит возле кресла, дёргает шнурки толстовки с таким видом, будто от его ответа зависит очень многое, и когда смысл его слов всё-таки достигает адресата, Дже Бому кажется, что на голову обрушивается потолок.   
      Ён Дже полным энтузиазма, к слову, тоже почему-то не выглядит, хоть и пытается улыбаться, поэтому все «какого хуя?», «вообще-то я против» и «надеюсь, это шутка» превращаются в тяжёлые булыжники. Они придавливают язык, мешают говорить, и единственное, что может сделать Дже Бом, — это пожать плечами.   
      Ён Дже становится ещё тусклее, будто выцветает. Он кивает всё с такой же широкой надтреснутой улыбкой и идёт в их комнату, откуда спустя мгновения раздаётся звонкое вжиканье молнии сумки.  
      Дже Бом всё ещё не может поверить в происходящее. У него стойкое ощущение, что сейчас из кухни выпрыгнет донельзя довольный Джексон, верещащий, что они его разыграли, что это скрытая камера и вообще идея Джин Ёна, у которого ещё с предебюта фатальная беда с чувством юмора. Однако вечером, оказавшись с этим же Джексоном наедине, Дже Бом со всей ясностью понимает — случившееся не прикол. Ён Дже действительно собрал вещи и переехал в комнату Марка.  
      Джексон, как ни странно, также не сильно рад. Он с измученным вздохом забирается на свою кровать — ближе к первой годовщине им наконец-то удалось выпросить у менеджеров двухъярусную — и без слов утыкается лицом в подушку. Дже Бом смотрит на него, не моргая, пока на глаза не выступают слёзы. Он смахивает их, отворачивается и вдруг до самого горла наполняется ощущением одиночества. Ему ещё ни разу настолько сильно не хотелось провести ночь в гостиной.   
  
      Утро выдаётся хмурым, продуктивность снижается до отрицательной отметки. Хочется кофе и сдохнуть — неважно, в какой очерёдности.  
      — Вы поругались? — деловито интересуется Джин Ён, когда Дже Бом, зевая и почёсывая поясницу, вваливается на кухню.   
      В общежитии стоит непривычная тишина: макнэ-лайн уносятся в студию, Марк и Ён Дже торчат в комнате, откуда не доносится ни звука, Джексона нет ещё часов с пяти. Они с Джин Ёном остаются одни, и кофе почему-то горчит особенно сильно.  
      — Понятия не имею. — Дже Бом, вздохнув, взъерошивает волосы.   
      Мысль о том, что Ён Дже обиделся, возникала и у него, но даже после сотого прокручивания в голове событий последних недель, даже месяцев — так, на всякий случай, — объяснений произошедшим изменениям он так и не нашёл. Они ведь регулярно спорят, иногда ругаются до хрипоты, бесятся, играют в молчанку, пока кто-нибудь не сдастся и не пойдёт на примирение, но это ещё ни разу не расталкивало их по сторонам. В смысле, они оставались рядом, несмотря ни на что.   
      Что же такого мог натворить Дже Бом, если Ён Дже пришлось избавляться от его общества настолько радикальным способом?  
      — Извинись, — коротко советует Джин Ён.  
      Дже Бом усмехается.  
      — Знать бы, за что.   
      Его не то чтобы гордость ест — нет, но желание прояснить ситуацию нагревается в нём, как попкорн в микроволновке — того и гляди рванёт, мало не покажется.  
      — Так спроси, — Джин Ён закатывает глаза с таким видом, будто затрахался это делать ещё лет десять назад, — ну, знаешь, как люди обычно делают — через рот, словами.  
      Дже Бом, глянув на него, выдавливает кислую улыбку.  
      — Вот что бы я без тебя делал, — с непередаваемым оттенком сарказма тянет он и, отхлебнув кофе, кривится. — Ты в чайнике свои носки постирал или что? Почему такой мерзкий вкус?  
      Джин Ён одаривает его тяжёлым взглядом.  
      — Я всего лишь плюнул тебе в кружку. Вкус обычный, это просто у кого-то в райском саду черви завелись, причём сразу во всех яблоках. Разберись с этим поскорее, у нас камбэк на носу, не хватает только твоей унылой рожи на фотосетах для полного счастья — и так предпродажи альбома не радуют.  
      Дже Бом оскорблённо поджимает губы. Вообще-то он профессионал и при необходимости умеет прятать настоящие эмоции. Но Джин Ён прав — если Ён Дже обижен, нужно это выяснить. Чем быстрее — тем лучше.  
  
      Поговорить с Ён Дже удаётся далеко не сразу. Проходит две или три недели выматывающих съёмок, прежде чем им наконец-то удаётся очутиться в общежитии раньше предрассветной дымки. Все разбредаются по комнатам, пока Джексон с победным кличем оккупирует ванную, и Дже Бом, поняв, что сейчас самое подходящее время, успевает перехватить направившегося за Марком Ён Дже.  
      — Хён?.. — Тот в изумлении оборачивается, его губы трогает неуверенная улыбка.  
      — Можно с тобой поговорить? — мрачнее, чем хотелось бы, бросает Дже Бом и, не дожидаясь ответа, направляется к своей комнате. Тихие шаги за спиной настигают его спустя несколько мгновений.  
      Когда они оказываются наедине, Ён Дже в замешательстве переступает с ноги на ногу.  
      — Так… о чём ты хотел поговорить?   
      Дже Бом чувствует его смущённый взгляд, он жжёт ему подбородок, шею, плечи, но выше упорно не поднимается. Это чертовски неприятно, такого между ними ещё не случалось.  
      Прежде чем начать говорить, Дже Бом закрывает дверь — их едва ли будут подслушивать, конечно, но ему так спокойнее. Затем он поворачивается, скрещивает руки на груди и, нахмурившись, выдавливает:  
      — Ён Дже-я, что произошло?  
      Ён Дже заметно напрягается. Его взгляд слетает с Дже Бома, будто его сталкивают, и замирает где-то в углу. В самом пыльном, мать его, углу, Дже Бом мысленно ставит галочку напротив пункта «придушить Джексона за некачественную уборку».  
      — С чего ты взял, что что-то произошло?  
      Сарказм вспыхивает в груди огнём. Дже Бом отвлекается от мыслей об умерщвлении нового соседа и усмехается.  
      — Начнём с того, что три недели назад ты поменял комнату, толком не объяснив причин.   
      — Так ты… не спрашивал? — Ён Дже наконец-то смотрит на Дже Бома, а не мимо него, и в его взгляде читается больше удивления, чем смущения.  
      — Хорошо, — призвав на помощь всё имеющееся терпение, вздыхает Дже Бом, — тогда я спрашиваю сейчас: почему ты решил съехать из нашей комнаты? Я тебя чем-то обидел? Или у нас слишком жарко? Если это из-за шерсти Норы…  
      Ён Дже прерывает его тихим смешком. С его лица пропадает напряжённое выражение, глаза мягким теплом ловят отсвет настенной лампы — он будто выдыхает всем телом. Дже Бома это, как ни странно, только сильнее настораживает.  
      — Хён, всё в порядке, не волнуйся. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Просто, — он пожимает плечами, — захотелось что-то поменять в жизни. Ну, знаешь, типа толчка, чтобы запустить вдохновение, а то песни в последнее время идут с таким трудом, я даже переживать начал, что совсем разучился их писать.  
      Пока Ён Дже неловко смеётся, Дже Бом хмурится. Он не верит ни единому слову.  
      — И как сейчас обстоят дела? Ну, с песнями.  
      Ён Дже опускает взгляд.  
      — Да вроде нормально.  
      Дже Бому хочется зло расхохотаться и попросить его научиться врать правдоподобнее, но вместо этого он выдавливает притворную улыбку и протягивает руку. Ён Дже машинально перехватывает её. Его ладонь холодная на ощупь, влажная — лучшее доказательство, что он не в своей тарелке.  
      — Ну, раз ты счастлив, — Дже Бом говорит это с ударением, — счастлив и я.  
      Он привлекает Ён Дже к себе, чтобы заключить в объятия, но тот, вместо того чтобы прильнуть к нему, хлопнуть по спине — сделать хоть что-нибудь из того, к чему они оба привыкли, едва касается Дже Бома и тут же проскальзывает мимо.  
      — Хён, хочешь есть? Я вот подыхаю от голода.  
      Дже Бому куда больше хочется съязвить — сильно, обидно, чтобы Ён Дже почувствовал то, что чувствует он. Но он не может.   
      Дже Бом сглатывает собравшуюся во рту горечь и, повернувшись, качает головой.  
      — Нет. Я лучше спать пораньше лягу.  
      — Тогда… спокойной ночи? — Ён Дже поджимает губы и опять — опять, чёрт подери, опять! — отводит взгляд.  
      — Да, тебе тоже, — сипит Дже Бом.   
      Дождавшись, когда дверь за спиной Ён Дже с тихим щелчком закроется, он прижимает ладони к лицу. Из горла рвётся глухой отчаянный рык, но он и тут сдерживается. Ён Дже ведь наверняка прибежит узнать, что случилось. Он же не в обиде, всё как раньше, они по-прежнему дофига друзья, чуть ли не любовники, если верить вездесущим поклонникам. Но Дже Бома всё равно не покидает ощущение, что что-то чертовски не так.   
      — Если хочешь, я пущу слух в интернете, что это из-за нашей с Марком ссоры.  
      Раздавшийся в тишине голос заставляет Дже Бома подпрыгнуть. Он убирает руки, поднимает взгляд на стоящего в дверном проёме Джексона, который промокает влажные волосы полотенцем, и, с чувством выругавшись, кривится.  
      — Не подкрадывайся так больше, иначе вы точно останетесь без лидера! И при чём тут Марк вообще? С чего ты взял, что я могу этого захотеть?  
      Джексон хмурится. Сейчас, посвежевший после душа, смывший косметику и образ гиперактивного раздолбая, он смотрится старше и серьёзнее. Дже Бом никак не может понять — нравится он ему таким или нет.  
      — С того, что ваши кости моют по всему интернету. Я не знаю, что у вас произошло, но фанаты волнуются. — Джексон проходит в комнату, садится на кровать Дже Бома и впивается в его лицо испытующим взглядом. — Бэм вон говорит, что слухов насчёт наших взаимоотношений в сети прибавилось втрое, а уж фанфиков — хоть жопой ешь.  
      — Что ещё за фанфики? — округляет глаза Дже Бом, уцепившись за незнакомое слово.  
      Джексон отмахивается.  
      — Хрен знает. Бэм объяснять отказался, а гуглить я чёт ссыкую. Последний раз я гуглил, что такое шипперство, чуть не поседел нахрен.  
      Дже Бом хмыкает, припомнив, насколько забавно выглядел Джексон, когда пришёл на кухню, шваркнул на стол свой же телефон и сказал, что отказывается во всём этом участвовать. Они тогда всем коллективом узнали о своей личной жизни много нового и ещё долго стебались, выискивая по сети «доказательства». Марку и Джексону повезло меньше всех, хотя ситуацию с Дже Бомом, Ён Дже и Джин Ёном тоже сложно было назвать позитивной: часть пользователей в один голос трубила, что Дже Бом бросил Джин Ёна ради Ён Дже, часть — говорила, что он спит и с тем, и с другим. Однако в одном все шипперы трогательно сходились — Джин Ёна следовало жалеть. Последний этим, к слову, страшно наслаждался.  
      Взъерошив волосы, Дже Бом тоже присаживается на кровать и вздыхает. Его мало волнуют слухи, на самом деле. В навязанных ярлыках приятного, конечно, мало, но до критической точки они пока не дошли.  
      — Ну так что у вас там случилось?   
      Дже Бом пожимает плечами.  
      — Ён Дже говорит, что всё в порядке.  
      — И? — Джексон вздёргивает брови.   
      — И я думаю, что он врёт.  
      Застонав, Джексон откидывается спиной на матрас и, подтянув подушку Дже Бома, со всеми удобствами укладывается, будто собирается провести так не один час.  
      — Извиняться пробовал?  
      Дже Бом кидает на него осуждающий взгляд.  
      — Ты серьёзно?  
      Джексон кривит губы.  
      — Да чем чёрт не шутит. После сожительства с Марком я вообще научился извиняться даже за то, что существую.  
      Теперь уже брови Дже Бома стремительно ползут вверх.  
      — Он что, такой тиран?  
      Джексон тут же заходится смехом.  
      — Да не, я утрирую, он клёвый. Хотя, знаешь, если бы между нами случилось что-то подобное, я, наверное, прилип бы к его ноге и вымаливал прощение до тех пор, пока он не сдался. Ненавижу чувствовать угрызения совести.  
      Дже Бом понуро опускает голову. В методе Джексона есть своя прелесть — если качественно затрахать «обиженного», тот реально может психануть и тогда в извинениях появится хоть какой-то прок. Однако проблема в том, что Дже Бом не Джексон, он так не сумеет.  
      — Я в душ, — так и не придя к однозначному выводу, буркает Дже Бом и, не оборачиваясь, выходит из комнаты.  
      Когда он возвращается, Джексон уже спит на своей кровати. Дже Бом выключает свет, укладывается и, уткнувшись носом в подушку, шипит — та оказывается влажной, пахнущей резковатым мужским шампунем. Надо будет утром надавать этой подушкой Джексону по лицу, чтобы впредь неповадно было.  
      Дже Бом сползает так, что его ноги свешиваются с края кровати, складывает руки на животе и, уставившись в стену, понимает — уснуть он сможет ещё нескоро.   
      Тоска по Ён Дже накатывает с новой силой.  
  
      Жизнь с Джексоном оказывается не такой уж плохой. Вернее, очень даже наоборот — Дже Бом не может не замечать, как легко и непринуждённо новый сосед подстраивается под его настроение: если нужно помолчать, Джексон не издаёт ни звука; если хочется посмеяться, они дружно хохочут над любыми, подчас откровенно тупыми приколами; если требуется обсудить насущные лидерские вопросы, Джексон может дать вполне дельный совет. Он ответственный, серьёзный, умный, а ещё у них с Дже Бомом оказывается целая прорва общих интересов и тем — одногодкам в этом плане всегда проще.  
      Однако как бы Джексон ни был прекрасен, как бы Дже Бому ни хотелось расслабиться, в ответ на любые его действия в голове против воли загорается красным «не Ён Дже». Джексон заразительно смеётся, но не как Ён Дже; Джексон умеет поднять Дже Бому настроение, но делает это не как Ён Дже; Джексон из кожи вон лезет, чтобы создать вокруг лидера комфорт, но он по-прежнему не становится Ён Дже, хоть тресни.  
      Дже Бому кажется, что у него крыша едет из-за этого.  
      — Она и едет, — спокойно замечает Джин Ён, когда Дже Бом приходит однажды к нему в комнату и, упав на кровать, разражается сумбурными жалобами.  
      Дже Бом кисло усмехается. Помощник из Джин Ёна как из говна пуля, но выбирать особо не из кого, да и вряд ли он смог бы вот так запросто вывалить кому-то ещё свои переживания насчёт Ён Дже. Он знает, что Джин Ён обстебёт его с ног до головы, но хотя бы поймёт правильно. Насчёт остальных такой уверенности пока нет.  
      — В который раз удивляюсь, что бы я без тебя делал, — ехидно бурчит Дже Бом.  
      Джин Ён кидает на него пронзительный взгляд поверх обложки. Он пытается читать, ведь у них наконец-то выдаётся свободный вечер. Макнэ счастливыми щенками уносятся в зал с игровыми автоматами, Джексон уже третий день занят в Китае, Ён Дже и Марк исчезают в мире интернета — общежитие сиротеет сразу на несколько громких голосов.  
      — Если ты пришёл ныть, до свидания.  
      Джин Ён демонстративно опускает глаза в книгу, Дже Бом оскорблённо поджимает губы. Вообще-то он не ноет, он делится, и если эта жопа с ушами не видит разницы, ему остаётся только посочувствовать, потому что даже у горелой спички эмоциональный диапазон шире.  
      Впрочем, выдержки Джин Ёна хватает всего на пару минут. Пару минут напряжённой, практически наэлектризованной тишины, от которой волоски на руках становятся дыбом.  
      — Твою ж! — цыкает он, захлопнув обложку. — Твоё молчание в истерику меня вгоняет, так что уж лучше ной. Что опять не так?  
      — Всё, — хмуро роняет Дже Бом.  
      Под «всем» он подразумевает реально всё. Во всех аспектах.  
      — В райском саду по-прежнему непогода? — вздыхает Джин Ён, Дже Бому хочется его стукнуть.  
      — Ты задрал своими садами! — огрызается он, однако Джин Ён на это реагирует неожиданно остро:  
      — Нет, это ты своими задрал! Ты ведь нихера не делаешь, чтобы улучшить жизнь, только ходишь и скулишь, и, знаешь, я уже начинаю думать, что Ён Дже, переезжая, случайно упаковал в сумку твои яйца вместе с той уродской шляпой!  
      У Дже Бома глаза на лоб лезут. Нет, Джин Ён, конечно, не так уж не прав, чтобы обижаться и хлопать дверью, но можно же и помягче слова подобрать…  
Хотя это же Джин Ён, какое «помягче».  
      — Я делаю! Делал… Пытался, — глухо бормочет Дже Бом. — Но либо Ён Дже реально забрал мои яйца и подвесил их себе, как брелки к ключам, либо его покусал ты — он молчит как рыба об лёд, а от его «всё в порядке, хён» меня уже тошнит — и это нихуя не фигурально выражаясь.  
      Джин Ён, выслушав его, запрокидывает голову. Он стонет протяжно и жалобно, умоляя небеса смилостивиться и послать ум в головы его одногруппников, можно даже один на всех, всё равно за раз столько мозгов нигде не найдёшь. Дже Бом старается не сильно откровенно ухмыляться. Это далеко не первый раз, когда Джин Ён делает вид, что к общему идиотизму не имеет ни малейшего отношения. И вот откуда бы квакало, честное слово!  
      Закончив нудно стенать в адрес потолка, ну или небес — тут точно не скажешь, Джин Ён прокашливается, поправляет воротник пижамы и вполне будничным тоном произносит:  
      — Я понятия не имею, как вытащить тебя из этого дерьма.  
      Дже Бом, опешив, брякает:  
      — Спасибо, что не отказал.  
      Джин Ён награждает его красноречивым взглядом.  
      — Не перебивай мать, пока она не в настроении.  
      — Да ты всегда не в настроении, — хмыкает Дже Бом и тут же шипит от хлёсткого удара книгой по плечу.  
      — Заткнись, говорю, и внимай: для начала ты подберёшь сопли и перестанешь строить из себя брошенную собаку. — Джин Ён угрожающе замахивается, готовясь прервать очередную попытку перечить, но Дже Бом только обиженно сопит, потирая ушибленное место. — Умничка, так бы сразу. Второй шаг — смирение. Плыви по течению, привыкни к мысли, что ты неудачник и Ён Дже не отвечает тебе взаимностью. — Он снова замахивается, но не успевает среагировать, потому что Дже Бом молниеносно шлёпает его по бедру — сочный звук эхом виснет под потолком. Теперь шипит Джин Ён. — Вот паразит! Я тебе тут, понимаешь, помочь пытаюсь!  
      — Ты не помогаешь, ты издеваешься! — бросает Дже Бом. Перекатившись, чтобы избежать мести, он с грохотом валится с кровати, вслед моментально раздаётся торжествующий смех.  
      — Карма бдит! — изрекает Джин Ён, свесившись с края, и внезапно резко меняет выражение лица. — Я ведь не шучу про смирение. Отпусти уже эту ситуацию, ты ведь себя заживо сожрал, это нехорошо.  
      Дже Бом не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Джин Ён — язва, каких поискать, он никогда не станет приукрашивать факты и упускать возможность подковырнуть, однако это никак не умаляет его искренности. И за всех них он на самом деле переживает, как за себя.   
      — Если бы я мог, я бы отпустил.  
      Джин Ён поджимает губы.  
      — Ты придурок. — Он на мгновение испаряется из поля зрения, а затем появляется вновь. — На, — в лицо Дже Бома внезапно впечатывается книга, но вскрикивает он больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, — почитай, полезно будет.  
      — Твоей добротой можно стёкла резать, — обиженно гудит Дже Бом, потирая нос.  
      Джин Ён на это не реагирует.  
      — Исчезни, — командует он, вернувшись к прерванному занятию. — Макнэ не будет ещё полчаса минимум, я хочу насладиться.  
      Дже Бом с кряхтением поднимается. Кинув на Джин Ёна укоризненный взгляд, он выходит.  
      В гостиной царит полумрак, Дже Бом на пару мгновений замирает, чтобы привыкнуть к смене освещения. Он выхватывает взглядом тихо работающий телевизор в углу гостиной, затем — диван и только после этого видит сидящих на нём Марка и Ён Дже. Те, судя по торопливым щелчкам мышек, опять дуются в какую-то видеоигру. Это почти умилительно, ведь Марк так-то самый старший из них, но во рту Дже Бома всё равно появляется кислый привкус.   
      Сжав зубы, он отворачивается и шагает к комнате.  
      За порогом оказывается ещё темнее. В отсутствии Джексона повисшая в воздухе тишина наполняется звоном, так что голова быстро начинает болеть. Однако если раньше Дже Бом спасался посредством затыкания ушей музыкой, теперь ему кажется, что этих мер будет недостаточно. Он чувствует себя оторванным куском целого, будто за пределами спальни не остальной мир, а глухой вакуум. Это ненормально, у Дже Бома мороз по коже, поэтому когда в сознании ярким светом вспыхивает мысль, он хватается за неё, как тонущий за соломинку.  
      Кинув книгу на кровать, он спешно выскальзывает за порог.  
      Марка в гостиной уже не оказывается, как и его ноутбука, хотя прошло каких-то две, ну, может, четыре минуты. Дже Бом мысленно пожимает плечами — мало ли, он вполне мог устать — и, вытащив из кармана шорт телефон, плюхается рядом с Ён Дже. Тот на его появление реагирует мягкой улыбкой.  
      — Не спится? — спрашивает он, оторвав глаза от монитора.  
      — Рано ещё, — буркает Дже Бом. Поздний вечер не повод идти спать, тем более что он хочет дождаться возвращения макнэ. Дети же всё-таки, он за них волнуется.  
      Ён Дже фыркает.  
      — Для тебя время суток не показатель. Ты ведь как игрушка с плохой батарейкой — можешь отключиться в любой момент, так что я бы не удивился.  
      Дже Бом чувствует, как его губы тоже растягиваются в улыбке. Закатив глаза в притворном возмущении, он приваливается к Ён Дже, чтобы пихнуть его локтем, и больше не отстраняется. Ён Дже, впрочем, не возражает. Он возвращается к прерванной игре — какая-то жуткая пиксельная аркада, у Дже Бома в глазах рябит от квадратных картинок, — и гостиная сразу же наполняется уютом.   
      Дже Бом листает ленту, греясь о Ён Дже, будто тот — живой источник тепла, и терзающие его плохие мысли потихоньку теряют резкость, становясь размытыми, будто акварель. Он накручивает себя каждый день до состояния трясучки, жрёт себя поедом — Джин Ён, будь он неладен, зрит в корень, — но при этом старается не досаждать Ён Дже. В конце концов, желание говорить должно прийти к нему само, и если Дже Бом и вправду где-то его обидел, он готов сделать всё, чтобы заслужить прощение.  
      Телефон и новости оказываются забыты спустя несколько минут. Дже Бом почти ложится на Ён Дже, всматриваясь в монитор ноутбука так, будто ему действительно интересна происходящая там неразбериха. Голова болит всё сильнее, но он упрямо не отводит взгляда. Должен же он понять, что Марка и Ён Дже привлекает в играх подобного характера. Да и вообще в играх.  
      — Куда делся Марк-хён, кстати? — спрашивает Дже Бом, вспомнив о его внезапном исчезновении.  
      — М? — Ён Дже чуть наклоняет голову, будто не понимая, о чём речь, а затем, опомнившись, торопливо произносит: — А, он сказал, что устал, забрал Коко и ушёл в комнату. Валяется, наверное, на кровати — всегда так делает перед сном. Если он тебе нужен, можешь смело заходить, он ещё час или два точно будет торчать в телефоне.  
      Нутро Дже Бома обжигает. У Марка и Ён Дже общие интересы, общая собака, общие заморочки, но этого будто мало — теперь они ещё и привычки друг друга знают. Стремительно крепнущая между ними связь душит не слабее удавки.   
      — Завтра спрошу, если что, — с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь пересохшее горло, хрипит Дже Бом и утыкается носом в плечо Ён Дже. Оно мягкое, ткань пижамной рубашки приятная на ощупь, от неё пахнет кондиционером для белья — лавандой, вроде как. Джин Ёну нравится этот аромат, и один из новых менеджеров, стремясь угодить, однажды скупил половину Сеула, так что у них теперь всё пахнет одинаково, будто они на одном лугу пасутся.  
      Дже Бом усмехается, припомнив лицо Джин Ёна, когда тому на порог вывалили целый контейнер различных средств с ароматами лаванды, глубже зарывается носом в плечо Ён Дже и вдруг с отчётливой ясностью понимает — возвращаться в комнату он не хочет. Ему комфортно тут, на диване, с гудящим ноутбуком, ёрзающим Ён Дже и долбящими по голове кликами мышки. И дело тут не в отсутствии соседа в комнате. Джексон всем прекрасен, с ним можно обсудить всё — от андронных коллайдеров до длины юбок девчонок из TWICE, но заполнить пустующее место в его душе он не может, хоть и пытается. Ён Дже, разумеется, съехал отнюдь не в соседнюю галактику, он живёт тут же, рядышком — стоит только сделать пару шагов, но Дже Бом всё равно дико скучает — так, что порой бывает сложно справиться с этим в одиночку.  
      То, что мышка больше не надрывается кликами, Дже Бом понимает далеко не сразу. Лишь когда Ён Дже чуть поворачивает голову, а его губы изгибает бесконечно нежная грустная улыбка, он, холодея от ужаса, осознаёт, что брякнул это вслух.  
      — Я тоже скучаю, хён.  
      Его слова приятны и неприятны одновременно. Засевшее внутри Дже Бома ощущение одиночества идёт рябью, пропитываясь светом, однако мерзкий тонкий голос в голове портит момент, нудно буравя сознание вопросом: «Почему?».   
      Почему он решил съехать? Почему старается избегать фансервиса, несмотря на недовольство менеджеров? Почему не может толком объяснить, что произошло? Почему?  
      Почему?!  
      Мотнув головой, Дже Бом обхватывает Ён Дже руками. У него сейчас всё равно язык не повернётся, да и сомневается он, что Ён Дже ответит честно. А от «всё в порядке» и вправду уже тошнит.   
      Дже Бом без слов валит Ён Дже на диван. Места катастрофически мало, приходится буквально улечься на него, игнорируя нервные смешки и заверения, что лидерская туша его сейчас расплющит. Он стискивает объятия так, будто они снова трейни и у Ён Дже опять тремор в мышцах от тяжёлых тренировок. Воспоминания затапливают сознание кучей картинок, Дже Бом действительно скучает по тем временам.  
      Ён Дже сперва сопротивляется. Он дёргается, пытается что-то говорить, но затем всё-таки затихает. Уткнувшись лицом в шею Дже Бома, он вздыхает, медлит некоторое время, а потом неуверенно, будто боясь, что его оттолкнут, обнимает лидера в ответ. В ту же секунду мир раскалывается на сотни оттенков, обрушивается на Дже Бома всем спектром, но ему не плохо от этого — хорошо. Он слышит в голове щелчок, будто недостающая деталь паззла встаёт на место, и моментально проваливается в сон. Он ведь и вправду игрушка с плохой батарейкой. Наверное, его стоит пожалеть.  
      Просыпается Дже Бом в одиночестве. Под его головой подушка, а сам он заботливо укрыт пледом. Ён Дже нет, его ноутбука — тоже. Дверь в их общую с Марком комнату плотно прикрыта.  
      Дже Бом вытаскивает телефон, щурится от резанувшего по глазам света. Время — чуть больше четырёх утра, подъём через полтора часа, нужно срочно досыпать, иначе он запорет готовящееся интервью.  
      Со стоном скинув ноги с дивана, Дже Бом некоторое время сидит в неподвижности, затем поднимается и, волоча за собой плед, идёт к комнате. По пути он заглядывает к макнэ. Убедившись, что те преспокойно дрыхнут, он перешагивает порог своей спальни. Там оказывается душно, воздух наполняет кисловатый запах, идущий от пустой коробки с недоеденным рамёном. Дже Бом кидает на неё пронзительный долгий взгляд и решает — к чёрту. Он сделает это утром.  
      Усевшись на кровать, Дже Бом поворачивается и застывает, заметив оставленную на одеяле книгу. Подвинув её поближе, он прищуривается, чтобы разглядеть название на обложке, и фыркает. «Маленький принц» Сент-Экзюпери. Вообще-то он её читал — Джин Ён об этом прекрасно знает. Однако когда Дже Бом тянется, чтобы убрать книгу и лечь, наконец, спать, рука будто сама открывает первую страницу.   
      А затем время теряет счёт.


	4. Глава 4. Красный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематический коллаж:  
> http://i6.pixs.ru/storage/9/1/5/OttenkiKra_3106460_29146915.jpg

      Войти в привычную колею и смириться, как советует Джин Ён, оказывается не так уж просто. Дже Бом старается расслабиться, сделать вид, что всё хорошо, — и на какое-то время видимость спокойствия становится чем-то вроде второй реальности. Дже Бом стискивает зубы, давит улыбки, остаётся для всех прежним лидером, но при этом он делает для себя несколько выводов.  
      Во-первых, при всей своей нелюбви к скиншипу, Ён Дже он хочет трогать постоянно и попытки последнего увернуться его до глубины души задевают. Он старается не напирать, но сидящий внутри капризный ребёнок заставляет его цепляться за Ён Дже. Дже Бому не нравится признавать свои слабости, но ему необходимо, чтобы рука Ён Дже стала спасательным кругом. Он никак не может вынырнуть сам, он захлёбывается.  
      Во-вторых, он становится мрачнее. И требовательнее. Обязанность лидера — следить за своим мятежным стадом, но в случае Дже Бома эта обязанность приобретает болезненный оттенок. В стремлении контролировать всех он становится раздражительным и желчным — это замечают все, стычки между ним и командой учащаются. Дже Бом умудряется достать даже неконфликтного мягкого Ю Гёма, который оправдывает лидера до последнего, но когда и тот, наконец, обижается, Джин Ён не выдерживает. Он прижимает Дже Бома к стенке между репетициями и, едва дыша от ярости, шипит в лицо:  
      — Реши уже свои проблемы, иначе их за тебя начну решать я! — а затем удаляется, так дёрнув напоследок воротник футболки, что тот с глухим треском рвётся.  
      Дже Бому хочется съязвить, крикнуть ему в спину, что доводить макнэ можно не только ему, но вовремя проснувшийся рассудок сцепляет челюсти не хуже клея. Дже Бом понимает, что разругается с другом в пух и прах, если ляпнет что-то подобное, ведь постоянные придирки со стороны Джин Ёна — способ проявления привязанности, со стороны Дже Бома — попытка сорвать злость. Это совершенно не одно и то же.  
      Третье открытие для Дже Бома — ревность. Вернее, о ней он узнал уже давно, но в последнее время она сгущается настолько, что становится страшно. Его выводит из себя буквально всё: когда кто-то говорит с Ён Дже, касается его, привлекает внимание, даже просто смотрит в его сторону. Но ещё больше его бесит, когда Ён Дже делает что-то в ответ. Дже Бому до зуда на языке хочется говорить пакости — ядовитые, ехидные, мерзкие, ему противно от самого себя. Будучи единственным ребёнком в семье, окружённым любовью со всех сторон, он никогда не испытывал подобных чувств. Однако теперь, когда он понимает, насколько может быть сильна конкуренция в борьбе за внимание, его захлёстывает с головой.  
      Короткая передышка наступает, когда ПиДи-ним говорит, что собирается вдохнуть жизнь в JJ Project. Для Дже Бома и Джин Ёна эта новость становится поистине сногсшибательной — они ещё пару дней плавают по общежитию как привидения, не в силах толком объяснить, что произошло, а затем с таким рвением приступают к работе, что все проблемы меркнут.   
      Дже Бом не поднимает головы, пока пишет песни, обсуждает с Джин Ёном аранжировку и продумывает концепт, неустанно советуясь с ПиДи-нимом. Он словно обретает смысл всего сразу, вливаясь до последней капли в каждую строчку, и Ён Дже, до этого старательно обходивший любые острые углы, снова становится теплее и ближе — будто в старые добрые времена. Он проявляет интерес к работе, приходит помогать в студию, поит их с Джин Ёном кофе, на пару с Джексоном следит, чтобы хёны обязательно кушали. И когда его забота приобретает постоянный характер, к Дже Бому приходит четвёртый вывод: он тоскует вовсе не по наличию Ён Дже в своей спальне, он тоскует по наличию Ён Дже в своей жизни. Можно сколько угодно врать себе, что смена комнат не повлияла на их отношения, но Дже Бом видит — он чувствует, — что Ён Дже выходит куда-то за пределы его атмосферы. Он будто отступает от лидера, причём не на шаг, а на все десять, и Дже Бому начинает казаться, что даже до непосредственного знакомства они были ближе, чем сейчас.  
      К счастью, совместная работа стирает выросшие между ними стены. Ён Дже вроде как, кажется, опять начинает писать что-то своё, и Дже Бом, замученный до изнеможения готовящимся камбэком, ощущает себя по-настоящему счастливым.  
      Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Ён Дже в один не самый прекрасный момент не говорит, что собирается уехать в Америку на некоторое время.  
      — Зачем? — выдыхает Дже Бом, едва не выронив кружку с кофе.   
      Утро давит на уши хмурыми облаками и предшествующей грозе духотой, так что голова начинает болеть задолго до пробуждения. И сейчас это ощущение только усиливается.  
      — Хочу подтянуть вокал. Ну, знаешь, попрактиковаться. — Ён Дже пожимает плечами и улыбается — открыто и ярко. Дже Бом сглатывает. — Хёны меня вдохновили, не хочу отставать.  
      — Вообще-то ты — ведущий вокалист, это мы от тебя отстаём, если быть честными, — бормочет Дже Бом, опустив глаза в кружку.  
      На лицо Ён Дже набегает тень. Он явно ждал одобрения с его стороны, ну или хотя бы поддержки. Жаль, что единственное, чего сейчас хочется Дже Бому, — это вцепиться в него обеими руками и попросить одуматься. А ведь идея-то хорошая — с этим сложно спорить, тем более что у группы из-за JJ Project всё равно временный простой. Джексон вон тоже в Китай собирается — говорит, хочет попробовать себя в соло.  
      — И ещё, хён, — снова подаёт голос Ён Дже, у Дже Бома внутри всё поджимается от неприятного предчувствия, — я, наверное, после возвращения к брату перееду. Он тут недалеко живёт, у него просторная квартира, он давно звал. ПиДи-ним уже одобрил, если что.  
      Дже Бому кажется, что он по колено проваливается в пол. Край кружки бьёт по зубам, кипяток выплёскивается, Дже Бом вздрагивает и, зажмурившись, шипит от обжёгшей губы боли. Он со стуком ставит кружку на стол, поворачивается и с остервенением вытирает мокрый подбородок, а затем, глянув на расплывшееся по груди кофейное пятно, ругается в голос. Правда, делает он это вовсе не из-за испорченной вещи.   
      Вернее, не только из-за неё.  
      — Хён, ты в порядке? — взволнованно раздаётся сзади.  
      Дже Бом, развернувшись, хочет рявкнуть, что всё охренительно прекрасно, лучше не бывает, но, наткнувшись на глаза Ён Дже, он лишь бледно улыбается. Ён Дже смотрит на него не столько обеспокоенно, сколько жалко. Дже Бому становится тошно от всего сразу.  
      — Ты действительно этого хочешь? Переехать, в смысле.  
      Уголки губ Ён Дже едва заметно приподнимаются, взгляд соскальзывает к пятну на груди Дже Бома.  
      — Не очень, но, думаю, это хорошо повлияет на всех. Ну типа личное пространство, взрослеем же.  
      Дже Бом опускает голову. Застрявший в горле крик превращается в кактус — ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Тошнота волнами поднимается из желудка, кофе кислым привкусом отпечатывается во рту. Ему не хочется ничего говорить, но Ён Дже всё ещё ждёт его реакции, поэтому приходится в очередной раз переступить себя и выдавить:  
      — Если тебя это сделает счастливее, я тоже буду счастлив. Остальным сам расскажешь?  
      Ён Дже кивает.  
      — Марк-хён уже в курсе. — Эти слова вбиваются Дже Бому в лоб ржавыми гвоздями. — У нас же собака, пришлось немного поспорить, кто будет за ней ухаживать. — Ён Дже ненатурально смеётся, и к гвоздям во лбу присоединяется ещё и кочерга.  
      — Ён Дже-я, — Дже Бом наконец-то находит в себе силы посмотреть на него, — ты ведь не обязан…  
      — Я знаю, — перебивает Ён Дже, его улыбка становится чуть менее натянутой, — но так будет лучше. К тому же, когда меня не будет, ты сможешь принести Нору в общагу, ты ведь по ней скучаешь.  
      — А ещё я смогу покрыть весь пол огурцами и хоть каждый день делать огуречные маски, — несмешно шутит Дже Бом, но Ён Дже его попытку разрядить обстановку воспринимает с видимым облегчением.  
      — Хён, это даже звучит мерзко! Я в тебе почти разочарован!  
      Пока он смеётся, по привычке запрокинув голову и чуть отклонившись назад, Дже Бом в очередной раз ловит себя на мысли, что заблуждался на его счёт. Все заблуждались. Ён Дже вовсе не такой слабый и беспомощный, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Да, где-то ему недостаёт навыков, где-то он выматывается быстрее остальных, но его стойкости, упрямству и способности встречать трудности грудью можно только позавидовать. И Дже Бом завидует. Сильно.  
  
      Ён Дже пишет, что вернётся к камбэку JJ Project. Он частенько бросает в каток отрывки аранжировки будущей песни и голосовые сообщения, поэтому Дже Бому удаётся убедить себя, что всё хорошо. Он следит за его успехами, сталкерит инстаграм и ощущает себя последним извращенцем, о чём ему пару раз говорит и Джин Ён, который теперь вынужденно в курсе вообще всего, что происходит в его жизни. Не сказать, конечно, что он раньше оставался в неведении, но сейчас это выглядит как прикосновение к сокровенному.   
      За неделю до релиза Дже Бом предлагает напиться. У них отсняты все материалы, грядущий промоушен жмёт грудь волнением и пока ещё тихой паникой, так что ему жизненно необходимо расслабиться, иначе он сгорит.  
      Джин Ён соглашается без колебаний.  
      Выпивкой делиться ни с кем не приходится. В общежитии пустынно: пользуясь образовавшимся окном, члены группы расползаются, чтобы восполнить накопившийся творческий голод. Ю Гём погружается в танцы, Джексон — в соло, Ён Дже — в вокал, а БэмБэм и Марк — в прочую деятельность. Если подумать, у них давно не было возможности реализовать себя как-то иначе, поэтому они всеми руками хватаются за подвернувшийся шанс. И хоть это хорошо и замечательно, хоть Дже Бом рад за каждого из них, чувства одиночества это не умаляет.   
      — Скучаешь по ним? — подаёт голос Джин Ён, когда в воздухе виснет тишина.  
      Они валяются голова к голове на кровати Ю Гёма, рядом с которой уже стоят три или четыре бутылки соджу и ещё шесть — пива. На улице нестерпимая духотища, мерно гудящий вентилятор приятно обдувает покрытую испариной кожу, так что жара почти не чувствуется. Сознание идёт лёгкой рябью, как плохо настроенный телевизор, потолок перед глазами кажется покрытым мелкими пупырышками. Зато на душе впервые за долгие месяцы по-настоящему спокойно. Дже Бома будто отпускает смявшая его огромная рука.  
      — Скорее, да, чем нет. А ты? — Он чуть поворачивается, задевает лбом висок Джин Ёна.  
      — А я вот скучаю, — без раздумий отвечает тот. — И зачем только мы на кровать Ю Гёма улеглись? У меня уже крыша едет от его запаха.  
      — Ты его чувствуешь? — Дже Бом специально принюхивается, но любые посторонние ароматы вытесняет кисловатый хмель. Он настолько концентрированный, что Дже Бом невольно хмурится: они одеяло-то не заляпали пивом? Ю Гём расстроится.  
      — Я живу с ним под боком столько лет, сколько тебе и не снилось. У меня порой возникает ощущение, я смогу унюхать его на любом расстоянии, даже если он будет на полпути в Намъянджу.  
      Губы Дже Бома растягивает ехидная улыбка.  
      — Фу, какой же ты извращенец.  
      — Вот откуда бы шуршало, господин сталкер, — фыркает Джин Ён.  
      Дже Бом, вздохнув, вяло отмахивается. У него не то настроение, чтобы спорить.  
      — Не преувеличивай, я за всеми наблюдаю, если ты не заметил.  
      — Ну почему же, заметил. А ещё я заметил, что твоя одержимость идёт на убыль, меня это радует.  
      Дже Бом, зажмурившись, втягивает воздух сквозь зубы с хорошо различимым шипением.  
      — Интересно, ПиДи-ним сильно расстроится, если на промоушене у тебя будет фингал?  
      Со стороны Джин Ёна слышится смешок.  
      — Думаю, он будет в бешенстве, потому что у тебя появится точно такой же, поэтому лучше не начинай. Я ведь всё ещё сержусь на тебя за то время, когда ты был мудаком.  
      Дже Бом морщится. Вспоминать тот период неприятно, ему за него действительно стыдно, хоть перед Ю Гёмом он тогда и извинился. Но Джин Ён всегда отличался омерзительно прекрасной памятью на чужие промахи.  
      — Ю Гём меня вообще-то простил.  
      — А Ён Дже?  
      Вопрос застаёт Дже Бома врасплох. Он вроде его и не обижал, если не считать рабочих моментов, когда влетало всем без исключений. Или он что-то упустил, пока барахтался в жиже из уныния и тлена?  
      — Не скрипи так мозгами, у меня голова из-за тебя болеть начинает, — ворчливо произносит Джин Ён, когда молчание затягивается, и, приподнявшись на локтях, разливает остатки пива по стаканам. Втолкнув один из них в ладонь Дже Бома, он поднимает руку и произносит: — Чтобы камбэк удался.  
      Дже Бом чокается с ним. Лихо опрокинув свою порцию, он снова устраивается и складывает руки на животе. От пива приятно прохладно в желудке, пузырьки щекочут язык, а на потолке теперь расходятся широкие круги — как по воде, в которую бросили камешек.  
      — Я чувствую себя, как перед первым дебютом, разве что прыщи не беспокоят, — говорит Джин Ён, тоже вернувшийся в исходную позицию. — Почти хочу, чтобы тебе опять выжгли волосы и покрасили чёлку в розовый.  
      Дже Бом, усмехнувшись, вслепую лениво шлёпает его, попадает то ли в плечо, то ли в грудь.  
      — Молчал бы, мятежный макнэ. До сих пор не могу нарадоваться, что в группу набрали других мелких, с тобой в роли младшенького я точно спятил бы.  
      Джин Ён отвечает ему таким же ленивым смехом и неожиданно произносит:  
      — Знаешь, а ведь я до дебюта GOT7 жалел, что мы не остались дуэтом. Новые лица, неуклюжие детишки, хёны, которые по поведению недалеко от этих детишек ушли. Я был в перманентной внутренней истерике от каждой их выходки. Думал, облысею за пару лет из-за нервов. — Дже Бом слышит, как он ерошит волосы и снова смеётся. — Удивительно, до сих пор на месте.  
      Он чуть сдвигается и поворачивает голову, чтобы видеть лицо Джин Ёна: глаза закрыты, ресницы чуть дрожат, на губах играет слегка пьяная улыбка. Дже Бом нечасто видит его таким — расслабленным, спокойным, умиротворённым, это настоящая роскошь.  
      — А сейчас? Жалеешь?  
      Джин Ён резко открывает глаза. Он тоже поворачивается, встречается взглядом с Дже Бомом, его улыбка становится шире.  
      — Сейчас я счастлив быть с вами, даже несмотря на то, что в семи случаях из десяти я хочу передушить вас как попугайчиков.  
      В груди Дже Бома тепло и приятно вспыхивает свет, его будто мажут мягкой кисточкой по сердцу. Такие слова ведь сродни признанию в любви.  
      А впрочем, это и есть признание, только в куда более сильных чувствах.  
      — Твою ж, — Дже Бом накрывает лицо ладонью и, отвернувшись, смеётся сам, — теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил про влюблённость во всех нас. И я, кажется, тоже чувствую это к вам. К нам, вернее.  
      Джин Ён замолкает так надолго, что Дже Бом успевает пожалеть о своей откровенности. Затем он вздыхает, слабо пихает Дже Бома в плечо кулаком и буркает:  
      — Только сейчас? Тогда скажу тебе то же, что говорил в тот раз: ты фантастически узколобый.   
      В его голосе при этом нет ни намёка на разочарование. Напротив, в нём слышится столько веселья, что Дже Бом, поддавшись настроению, вдруг чувствует практически нестерпимое желание написать Ён Дже. Он даже телефон в руку берёт и открывает диалоговое окно, но затем, подумав, отключает экран. Лучше он скажет ему это сам. Лично.  
  
      Возвращение JJ Project получается даже лучше, чем они рассчитывали. Продажи альбом с головокружительной скоростью взлетают на первые места, Дже Бома и Джин Ёна едва не рвут на части. Однако ПиДи-ним не даёт им выдохнуть. Во время промоушена он говорит про камбэк GOT7 и предупреждает, что работать придётся много. Парней это не особенно пугает. Работать на износ они привыкли задолго до того, как дебютировали.  
      На фоне поднявшейся кутерьмы Дже Бом практически упускает из виду Ён Дже. Тот возвращается точно к дате релиза и в перерывах между работой над своими песнями непостижимым образом успевает помогать и им: шоукейс, съёмки, встречи с фанатами — его присутствие чувствуется во всём. Дже Бома это расслабляет. Он окунается в атмосферу, от которой успел отвыкнуть, потому что хоть Ён Дже всё так же неуловимо держится на небольшом расстоянии, избегая явного контакта, он здесь, рядом и исчезать вроде не торопится.  
      Реальность наваливается на Дже Бома чуть позже, когда он по совету ПиДи-нима заводит аккаунт в инстаграме. Вернее, сначала завершается продвижение альбома JJP, затем начинается активная работа над песнями для GOT7 и лишь многим позже, когда заглавка, концепты и предстоящие мероприятия оказываются утверждены, Дже Бом вдруг понимает, что ему чертовски одиноко. Не в том смысле, что он остаётся один в общежитии или с ним никто не общается — с этим проблем нет. Дже Бом просто осознаёт, что у остальных появляется куча своих дел. И у Ён Дже, который, как и предупреждал, съезжает к брату, — в том числе.  
      Дже Бом кусает ноготь, в сотый раз пролистывая инстаграм Ён Дже, и с недовольством морщится, обнаружив под одним из его фото комментарий от того певца из Америки. Как его имя правильно читается? Санджой?  
      Дже Бом встряхивает головой.  
      Неважно. Важно то, что у Ён Дже теперь есть друг, а у Дже Бома — нахрен никому не упавшая возможность отслеживать любые его телодвижения с помощью интернета. Это ужасно тупо, потому что Дже Бом ведёт себя как ревнивая девчонка, но очередной комментарий, лайк или ниочёмная заметка действуют на него как удар хлыста. И чем больше Ён Дже общается с кем-то за пределами их круга, чем чаще в разговорах всплывают чужие имена, тем отчётливее Дже Бом чувствует его нехватку. Кто бы там ни был, Санджой, да хоть сам Бруно Марс, ему, Дже Бому, Ён Дже нужен куда сильнее.  
      Апогей случается в середине промоушена нового альбома GOT7.   
      Дже Бом, успевший съездить в на остров и уставший после путешествия как последняя собака, возвращается в общежитие и первое, что он слышит, — чей-то надрывный крик:   
      — Хён вернулся!   
      Его тут же, прямо с порога засасывает в многорукие, пахнущие на разные лады, почти до слёз родные объятия. Он заходится смехом, хрипло жалуется, что у него сейчас кости к хренам треснут, но при этом сам жмётся к своему стаду с отчаянной жаждой. Он будто не несколько дней, а весь год отсутствовал, изголодался по этим придуркам до боли в каждой мышце.   
      Выпутаться из цепляющихся за него пальцев получается далеко не сразу. Дже Бом хохочет, его голос тонет в восторженном оре, так что когда ушей остальных наконец-то достигает вопль Джексона «Да дайте вы ему разуться хотя бы, обезьяны!», он чувствует себя помятой банкой газировки.   
      Дже Бом выдыхает, торопливо, наступая на пятки, выскальзывает из кроссовок, а затем, взявшись за молнию куртки, натыкается взглядом на Ён Дже. Тот стоит чуть в сторонке и оживлённо говорит что-то Марку, который с заинтересованным видом смотрит в его телефон и кивает на каждое слово как болванчик.   
      Дже Бома прошивает любопытством. Едва избавившись от верхней одежды, он первым делом подходит к ним.  
      — Что смотрим?   
      Ён Дже поднимает голову, солнечно улыбается и, восторженно сверкая глазами, тыкает в лицо Дже Бома экраном, на котором мелкой вязью набрана целая прорва текста. Проморгавшись, Дже Бом прищуривается, напрягает уставший мозг и, наконец, понимает, что вязь — это на самом деле английские буквы. И их действительно дохренища.  
      — Хён, Санджой-ним говорит, что ему понравилось со мной сотрудничать, он предлагает как-нибудь повторить. Представляешь? Я так взволнован!  
      Дже Бому кажется, что его бьют в живот гирей весом с хорошо откормленного телёнка. Стараясь не морщиться, он машинально прижимает ладонь к фантомно пострадавшему месту и, выдавив ответную улыбку, бормочет:  
      — Звучит… увлекательно.  
      Марк, бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд, сжимает губы. Его красноречивое молчание пускает по спине Дже Бома вереницу колючих мурашек.  
      — Думаешь? — Ён Дже, однако, перемен в настроении хёна будто не замечает. Он всё с такими же сияющими глазами опять утыкается в телефон и дёргает Марка за рукав. — Хён, поможешь мне набрать ответ?  
      Марк, разумеется, соглашается, Дже Бом мысленно называет его предателем.  
      Пока Марк и Ён Дже, рассевшиеся на диване в гостиной, занимаются сообщением для Санджоя, общежитие стремительно пустеет: Джексон и БэмБэм уносятся в алкогольный магазин, а Ю Гём под предводительством Джин Ёна отправляется в соседнюю закусочную. Готовить нет ни времени, ни желания, так что они бодро решают взять готовой еды.  
      Дже Бом сидит в кресле напротив дивана и усиленно делает вид, что ковыряется в ленте. У него слипаются глаза с дороги, зверски хочется залпом выхлебать цистерну воды и упасть всем телом на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, но он всё равно не шевелится. Суперклей под названием «ревность» держит его в неподвижности вот уже минут двадцать, если верить часам.  
      — Добавь тут «xoxo», — с невинным видом говорит Марк, ткнув пальцем в экран телефона.  
      Ён Дже одаривает его осуждающим взглядом.  
      — Хён, я вообще-то не совсем дремучий, я в курсе, что это значит.  
      Марк в ответ заливается зловредным хихиканьем, и Дже Бом незамедлительно гуглит. Найденное объяснение его совершенно не радует, поэтому он мысленно называет Марка предателем ещё раз.  
      Дождавшись, когда Ён Дже закончит, а Марк наконец-то возьмётся за свой планшет, Дже Бом с напускной небрежностью суёт телефон в карман и улыбается.   
      — Ну что? Чем занимались, пока я был в отъезде?  
      — Подыхали, — с убийственной серьёзностью говорит Марк, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Или ты рассчитывал на другой ответ?  
      Ён Дже, вздохнув, проводит рукой по волосам.  
      — Нам действительно пришлось сложно, особенно когда Джексон-хён уехал на похороны.   
      Дже Бом тут же мрачнеет. Его так увлекла родная обстановка, что он совсем упустил из виду такой немаловажный факт, как скорбь Джексона. Нужно будет принести ему соболезнования, когда они с БэмБэмом вернутся.  
      — Как он?  
      Марк пожимает плечами.  
      — А то ты его не знаешь. Старается никого не обременять, а у самого в глазах чёрная дыра.  
      Дже Бом хмуро кивает. Джексон всегда был таким. Был, есть и будет.  
      — Хён, — мягкий голос Ён Дже вклинивается в поток сумбурных невесёлых мыслей, Дже Бом поднимает взгляд, — не волнуйся ты так. Джексону-хёну сейчас тяжело, но мы и фанаты не даём ему угаснуть. Он это видит, ценит и старается справляться. Как сказал Марк-хён, ты же его знаешь.  
      Губы против воли растягивает улыбка. Повинуясь неясному внутреннему порыву, Дже Бом пересаживается с кресла на диван и сгребает Ён Дже в крепкие объятия. Марк, хмыкнув, тактично испаряется.  
      — Хён! — Ён Дже смеётся, делая неуклюжие попытки вывернуться из хватки, но Дже Бом только сильнее стискивает руки. — Задушишь же, а у нас вообще-то промоушен в разгаре!  
      — Ничего, Джин Ён будет петь за тебя, он уже делал так, когда ты болел, — буркает он, уткнувшись носом в плечо Ён Дже.   
      Ощущение тепла и мягкости окутывают его, знакомые ароматы — опять лаванда? забавно… — проникают в нос, голова почти кружится. Джин Ён говорил, что у него крыша едет от запаха Ю Гёма, так вот у Дже Бома, кажется, те же проблемы, только в отношении Ён Дже. Они не делят спальню уже несколько месяцев, а последние недели Ён Дже и вовсе живёт у брата, но даже если Дже Бому завяжут глаза, он безошибочно найдёт его среди толпы людей.   
      От осознания этого становится смешно и страшно одновременно.  
      — Хён, отпусти, ну правда, — настаивает Ён Дже, всё ещё дёргаясь в его объятиях.  
      Дже Бом только ехидно усмехается.  
      — Ты по мне совсем не скучал, что ли?  
      — Скучал, — Ён Дже реагирует без раздумий, Дже Бом едва не задыхается от нахлынувших эмоций, — но висеть на тебе не собираюсь, если ты об этом!   
      — Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора. — Дже Бом прищуривается, поймав обескураженный взгляд. — Я твой хён, подчиняйся.  
      Ён Дже не сразу понимает, что руки Дже Бома соскальзывают с его плеч. Он несколько мгновений моргает, с недоумением глядя в его лицо, а затем, когда пальцы, безошибочно нашедшие самые уязвимые места, впиваются в бока, по-девчоночьи взвизгивает. Дже Бом кривится от повисшего в ушах звона, но щекотать Ён Дже не прекращает. Он искренне наслаждается его захлёбывающимся смехом, скулежом и мольбами сжалиться.  
      — Хён, я сейчас точно умру, а Джин Ён-хён плохо справляется с высокими нотами! А-а-атпусти-ихы-хы!  
      Безуспешно пытаясь отцепить от себя лидерские руки, Ён Дже в бессилии заваливается на диван, Дже Бом незамедлительно оказывается сверху.  
      — Жаль, что он тебя сейчас не слышит, — пыхтя от напряжения, отзывается он, — тогда тебе точно пришлось бы туго. Джин Ён мстит изощрённее, уверяю тебя.  
      Ён Дже едва не плачет, пытаясь спихнуть Дже Бома, но его сил едва хватает, чтобы держаться за его запястья. Пользы это, впрочем, никакой не приносит.  
      — Скажи Марки-хёну, что Коко-я остаётся на его попечение, — хрипит Ён Дже ослабшим от смеха и бестолковой возни голосом.  
      С кухни тут же раздаётся воодушевлённое:  
      — Дже Бом-а, продолжай! Я позабочусь о нашем ребёнке, Ён Дже-я, не переживай!  
      — Ах ты предатель! — воет Ён Дже с такой мукой на лице, что Дже Бом, не выдержав, сам заходится хохотом. Он падает на Ён Дже, снова стискивает его в объятиях и впервые за прошедшее с камбэка JJ Project время ощущает себя счастливым. По-настоящему, по-человечески, без привязки к сцене и карьере.  
      Ён Дже, посмеиваясь, неловко хлопает его по спине.  
      — Хён, ты тяжёлый, — деликатно напоминает он и неделикатно пинает его куда-то в бедро.   
      Дже Бом испытывает настоящее облегчение от мысли, что не лёг на пару сантиметров левее, и, всё ещё находясь под влиянием момента, выпаливает:  
      — Ён Дже-я, оставайся сегодня тут. Я выпровожу Джексона к Марку, поделюсь вентилятором, а ты покажешь мне, в какие игры сейчас рубишься. Я вдруг понял, что на острове мне всего этого страшно не хватало. Ну, чтобы мышки там кликали, вы с Марком вели себя, как неандертальцы с дубинами…  
      — Эй! — возмущённо доносится с кухни, но Дже Бом это игнорирует. Он напряжённо смотрит на Ён Дже в ожидании ответа и чувствует себя взволнованным как никогда.  
      Глаза Ён Дже округляются, на миг в них мелькает что-то отдалённо напоминающее восторг, но затем его губы сжимаются в нитку.   
      — Прости, хён, сегодня не получится.   
      Сердце Дже Бома проваливается в пятки. Счастье сходит так быстро, будто его и не было. Дже Бом сглатывает, моргает и внезапно чувствует, как его доверху наполняет глупая, почти детская обида.   
      Да почему, блядь?!  
      — А завтра? Послезавтра? Когда закончится промоушен? На новогоднем отдыхе, в конце концов? — с нажимом, уже даже не пытаясь контролировать сквозящую в голосе горечь, спрашивает он.  
      Ён Дже отводит взгляд и вздыхает.  
      — Хён…  
      — Что?!   
      В Дже Боме всё кипит от негодования. Он заколебался строить чёртовы отношения в одностороннем порядке, хочется какой-нибудь отдачи, шага навстречу — хоть чего-то, что создаст ему иллюзию, будто он бьётся об этот берег не зря!   
      Однако Ён Дже смотрит на него по-прежнему слегка отрешённо и грустно и тихо роняет:  
      — Ты перебарщиваешь.  
      На долю секунды тело Дже Бома становится невесомым: он летит, падает, уже практически чувствует шлепок о землю. А затем его будто что-то отталкивает от Ён Дже. Он отшатывается, с шумом втягивает носом воздух, но так ничего и не произносит. Собственные слова бьют по ушам вакуумным хлопком, перед глазами рассыпаются мириады звёзд.  
      «Я не перебарщиваю?» — спрашивал он когда-то давно, практически вечность назад. И тогда Ён Дже совершенно точно сказал: «Нет».


	5. Глава 5. Жёлтый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематический коллаж:  
> http://i12.pixs.ru/storage/5/2/2/OttenkiZHl_5955990_29234522.jpg

      На первом же мероприятии после приезда Дже Бом чувствует себя настолько отвратительно, что будь у него возможность спрятаться под столом и провести там остаток дня — он так и поступил бы. Однако такой возможности нет, поэтому приходится давить улыбки и сверлить глазами смеющегося над шуткой БэмБэма Ён Дже. Его непринуждённость бесит. Дже Бом готов рвать и метать, потому что… ну, какого хрена его жрёт изнутри это всё, а Ён Дже — нет? Так же нечестно!  
      Дже Бом не замечает, как к нему подкрадывается Джин Ён. Лишь почувствовав скользнувшую по шее руку, он дёргается и, наткнувшись на ледяной взгляд, столбенеет.  
      — Сделай рожу попроще, — ослепительно улыбаясь в сторону камер, цедит тот.  
      Фанатки заходятся восторженными возгласами — фансервис, особенно после воссоединение знаменитого дуэта, действует на них, как ведро валерьянки на кошек. В интернете теперь столько их совместных фото, что остальным не хватает сетевого пространства. Даже хэштег «2jae» значительно сдаёт в популярности, Дже Бома это почему-то удручает.  
      Незаметно пихнув Джин Ёна локтем под рёбра, Дже Бом тоже растягивает губы. Он отходит в сторону, машет снимающим его мастернимам и с трудом удерживается от желания снова посмотреть на Ён Дже. Сейчас не время и явно не место, чтобы впадать в тоску, но усталость от ситуации, от собственного бессилия наваливается на плечи, давит к земле и, что самое страшное, пробивает возведённую вокруг сознания защиту. В голове болезненными вспышками возникают картинки из прошлого.  
      Дже Бом вспоминает, как они с Ён Дже ночи напролёт строили планы, из-за чего засыпали только под утро, а потом целый день напоминали зомби и по виду, и по состоянию.   
      Он вспоминает, как Ён Дже первое время хватался за него, будто ребёнок, нуждающийся в защите. Кто бы с ним ни заговорил, что бы у него ни спросили, он всегда старался найти опору в лидере. И находил, Дже Бом не скупился на поддержку, хотя временами его это слегка раздражало.   
      Ещё Дже Бом вспоминает, как Ён Дже обжёгся фейерверком прямо на сцене. Он тогда не показал вида, достойно выстоял до конца, а потом, уже в гримёрке, глотал слёзы в ожидании врача, уткнувшись лицом в шею Дже Бома и баюкая пострадавшую руку.   
      Или как он всё свободное время торчал в больнице, развлекая повредившего спину Дже Бома. Он смертельно уставал от выступлений и репетиций, но всё равно находил в себе силы, чтобы заглянуть хотя бы на пару минут, и от его бодрой улыбки и болтовни ни о чём Дже Бому действительно становилось лучше.  
      Присутствие Ён Дже есть практически в каждом мало-мальски важном воспоминании Дже Бома — начиная с момента их знакомства, они всегда шли рука об руку. И сейчас эта связь истончается в нитку — того и гляди лопнет. Дже Бом почти до истерики боится этого момента.  
  
      — Мы молодцы! — Джексон с хрустом потягивается и, откинувшись на спинку стула, с усталой улыбкой смотрит на остальных.  
      Они оказываются в общежитии поздним вечером — вымотанные, но безмерно довольные. К счастью, мероприятие прошло без особых помарок, так что фанаты остались удовлетворёнными — редкая удача, на самом деле, повод выпить. Или даже нажраться в хлам. Времени только нет — вот что обидно.  
      — Определённо, — кивает Марк. Ю Гём и БэмБэм поддерживают его вялыми возгласами.   
      У макнэ, судя по осунувшимся бледным лицам, совершенно нет энергии, что уж говорить об остальных. Дже Бому кажется, что его вообще можно смело выпускать на кладбище — всех вампиров распугает. А если с ним пойдёт ещё и Джексон…  
      — Заебались только, а в остальном — и вправду молодцы, — усмехается он, отмахнувшись от расплодившихся перед глазами картинок, как они с Джексоном на пару гоняют по погосту готический молодняк.   
      Отвернувшись, он наливает себе воды и едва не роняет стакан, когда за спиной вдруг раздаётся скрипучее:  
      — А знаешь, почему мы так заебались? Кое-кто — не будем показывать пальцем — решил, что роль унылого говна увлекательнее привычного концепта, так что нам пришлось разбиться в сопли, чтобы отвлечь на себя внимание. Спасибо тебе, блядь, большое, лидер-ним, два пальца вверх. У кого-нибудь есть Оскар?  
      Дже Бома резко отпускает жажда. Он отставляет стакан, шумно втягивает носом воздух и, круто развернувшись, напарывается на сердитый взгляд Джин Ёна. Тихо тлеющая внутри злость тут же вспыхивает напалмом.  
      — Ты за языком-то следи, — цедит он.  
      Глаза Джин Ёна превращаются в щёлки. Ему явно есть что добавить, сгустившийся воздух едва не трещит от напряжения, однако продолжить обмен любезностями он не успевает, потому что между ними вдруг вырастает долговязая фигура Ю Гёма.  
      — Не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста, — жалобно просит он и, глянув на Дже Бома, нехотя бормочет: — Хён, Джин Ён-хён вообще-то прав, у тебя было довольно… странное поведение.  
      — Странное? — вклинивается БэмБэм. — Да агасэ уже вдоль и поперёк обсосали и его, и его причины! Я мог бы, конечно, зачитать самые колоритные предположения, но, боюсь, ДжейБи-хёна это только расстроит.  
      Дже Бом кидает на Джин Ёна предупреждающий взгляд, но тот делает вид, что его это не касается.  
      — Дай угадаю, — с непередаваемым оттенком ехидства тянет он, — самое популярное предположение недоебит? И кто, по мнению агасэ, ему не даёт? Я? Или, может, Ён Дже?  
      Дже Бом едва не захлёбывается от возмущения. Он мимолётно косится на Ён Дже, который после слов Джин Ёна вжимается сам в себя, и нешуточно злится. Правда, пока непонятно, на кого именно.  
      БэмБэм прокашливается.  
      — Ну вообще-то ты не так уж неправ. Формулировкой, правда, ошибся, но не суть. — Он тоже поворачивается к Ён Дже, и тот удивительным образом вжимается в себя ещё сильнее. — Большая часть беспокоящихся склоняется к версии, что ДжейБи-хён и Ён Дже-хён поругались. Меньшая — предполагает, что из-за Джин Ёна-хёна.  
      Джин Ён картинно прижимает руку к груди.  
      — С ума сойти, теперь я, получается, яблоко раздора? Жаль, мне больше нравилось быть жертвой.  
      Дже Бома дёргает от ощущения, что его макают лицом в яд.  
      — Я, кажется, просил тебя следить за языком! — шипит он, но Джин Ён прерывает его ответным шипением:  
      — А я просил тебя разобраться со своими проблемами!  
      — Не ругайтесь, — испуганно блеет Ю Гём. Он бестолково топчется на месте, не зная, к кому кидаться в первую очередь, Дже Бому на миг становится совестно, что они заставляют его так беспокоиться.  
      — Я-то разберусь, а вот ты от своего желчного характера уже никуда не денешься.  
      — О, поверь, мой желчный характер — последнее, что должно тебя беспокоить.  
      Вставить ответную реплику Дже Бому мешает внезапный громкий хлопок, оборвавший начинающийся скандал на полуслове. Все поворачиваются к Джексону, который медленно поднимается со стула, и вздрагивают, когда он рявкает:  
      — Блядь, вы серьёзно?! — Он обводит притихших одногруппников полными тоски глазами, и накалившаяся атмосфера резко наполняется всеми оттенками стыда. — Я что-то не понял, с каких пор я остался единственным, у кого в этом курятнике остались мозги?! Марк, лучше молчи, потом пнёшь меня за неуважение. Мы вернулись с новым концептом, с новыми песнями, с новым всем, нам нужно показать себя с лучшей стороны перед фанатами, а вы устроили из всего этого сраную дораму! Мне пиздец как стыдно за вас! Особенно за тебя, ДжейБи. У Джин Ёна, конечно, говняный способ доносить свои мысли, но он прав. Сделай что-нибудь уже с этим, хватит втихушку жрать себя заживо!  
      Дже Бом опускает голову. Сердце колотится так, что боль разносится по телу вместе с кровью, в ушах пульсирует в такт ударам. Ему не нравится происходящее, не нравится давление, не нравится грёбаная ответственность, которая опять — снова! — обступает его со всех сторон. Он будто возвращается на четыре года назад и вновь охреневает от слов ПиДи-нима, который говорит, что он, Им Дже Бом, теперь должен тянуть на себе всё.   
      Как же ему это всё чертовски надоело…  
      — Хён, — продирается сквозь повисший в ушах пронзительный писк.  
      Дже Бом с трудом фокусирует взгляд на невесть как оказавшемся рядом Ён Дже и с немалым удивлением вдруг понимает, что на кухне, кроме них, никого нет. Как и когда испарились остальные, он не имеет ни малейшего представления.  
      — Хён, прости меня, — тихо говорит Ён Дже.   
      Дже Бом, вздрогнув, в недоумении приподнимает брови.  
      — За что?  
      — За то, — Ён Дже запинается, сглатывает, — что я своим желанием сделать лучше, кажется, всё угробил.  
      Сказать, что Дже Бом ни черта не понимает, — значит скромно промолчать. Он впадает в глухой ступор от такого откровения и честно пытается сложить в гудящей голове два и два, но после очередной космической цифры сдаётся.  
      — Никак не могу взять в толк, о чём ты.  
      Ён Дже смотрит на него с таким отчаянием, что подсознательное желание взять его за руки и пообещать решить все его проблемы на миг заглушает здравый смысл. Хотя, говоря начистоту, решальщик из Дже Бома откровенно так себе, он со своими-то насущными разобраться никак не может.  
      Ён Дже медлит пару секунд. Он вздыхает, мнётся, но потом всё-таки бормочет:  
      — Я ведь стал отдаляться от тебя не просто так.   
      Дже Бом, моментально позабыв обо всём, чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.   
      — Вот как…  
      Между ними виснет молчание. Ён Дже медленно переводит дух, собираясь с силами, затем стискивает руки в замок и, уткнувшись в них взглядом, скороговоркой выпаливает:  
      — После всего, что было в интернете, мне показалось это лучшим решением, ну типа, знаешь, избавить фанатов от фансервиса, лишить их привычной дозы, чтобы снизить градус, а то они уже действительно стали переходить границы, поэтому я решил, что разделение даст именно такой эффект, я и подумать не мог, что это приведёт к чему-то подобному, ну то есть, что тебя это настолько сильно заденет, я ведь действительно хотел как лучше, прости меня, пожалуйста, хён!  
      Он осекается, будто наталкивается на точку в конце предложения, громко вдыхает и испуганно смотрит на Дже Бома, словно боится, что тот его сейчас стукнет. Дже Бому становится смешно. Он по-прежнему никак не может врубиться в суть извинений, но искренний испуг Ён Дже его веселит. Наверное, это нервное.  
      — Ён Дже-я, к сожалению, твой лидер тупой, попробуй ещё раз, — доносится со стороны двери измученный голос Джин Ёна.  
      Ён Дже, дёрнувшись, оглядывается.  
      — Я намажу твои волосы клеем ночью, сгинь уже! — гаркает Дже Бом. Он, в принципе, уже не сердится — слишком привык, что им с Джин Ёном всегда есть что делить, характеры у обоих не сахар. Но не ответить на шпильку выше его сил.  
      Джин Ён это, впрочем, успешно игнорирует.  
      — Ён Дже-я, когда начнёшь заново, говори как можно медленнее, а ещё лучше — повтори дважды. Может, хоть тогда до него дойдёт, — советует он и, не дожидаясь ответа, удаляется.   
      Дже Бом посылает ему вслед унылый вздох.   
      — Мне, конечно, стрёмно это признавать и всё такое, но в чём-то он прав. Я действительно не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
      Ён Дже вжимает голову в плечи. Видно, что слова даются ему с трудом, но он делает над собой усилие и пытается опять, только уже с меньшим волнением.  
      — Я не хотел, чтобы тебя ненавидели, хён. Но ещё больше я не хотел, чтобы ты возненавидел меня, — тихо, на грани слышимости произносит он, и у Дже Бома начисто пропадает дар речи.  
      В смысле?!  
      — В смысле? — выдавливает он.  
      Ён Дже на несколько мгновений зажмуривается, затем открывает глаза и впивается в Дже Бома прямым решительным взглядом.  
      — Помнишь, ты как-то в шоу высказался насчёт того, что тебе не особенно нравится, когда нас считают… ну, сладкими парочками? — Дже Бом кивает. Ещё бы он не помнил, на него потом столько дерьма вылили — он отмываться не успевал. — Я в интернете тоже читал всё это — то, что про тебя писали. Такого количества ненависти в твою сторону я ещё ни разу не видел, мне было по-настоящему страшно.  
      Дже Бом хмурится, уловив в его голосе отголоски беспокойства. Парадокс фанатов всех мастей — чем сильнее они тебя любят, тем активнее втаптывают в грязь при малейшей ошибке. Не сказать, что Дже Бом так уж жалеет о своих словах, но вызванный ими резонанс изрядно попортил нервы и ему, и группе. С тех пор он старается тщательнее следить за языком, особенно когда рядом камеры.  
      — После этого я решил, что будет лучше, если мы… в смысле, между нами появится дистанция. Ну вроде чем меньше мы будем давать поводов, тем меньше фанаты будут строить теории и нервировать тебя.  
      К щекам Дже Бома приливает кровь. Вообще-то теории фанатов его не особенно нервируют, больше веселят. Бывают, конечно, моменты, когда шипперство пересекает определённые границы, но тут проще изменить русло реки, чем остановить поток низвергаемой в интернет ахинеи.   
      — Ладно, допустим, с этим мы разобрались. А что с моей ненавистью к тебе? С чего ты вообще взял, что я буду тебя ненавидеть? За что?  
      Ён Дже прикусывает губу. Его явное нежелание делиться откровениями так отчётливо проступает на лице, что Дже Бома по самые глаза затапливает умилением. Он думает, что даже если Ён Дже жестоко убьёт человека, он не сможет заставить себя ненавидеть его. Скорее, он сперва пожалеет его, а потом — поможет спрятать труп.  
      — За то, что я постоянно висну на тебе. Ты ведь скиншип не очень любишь, а из-за меня тебе приходится его терпеть. Я испугался, что однажды тебе это надоест и ты возненавидишь меня.  
      Дже Бом округляет глаза так, что они начинают болеть. Ему хочется выругаться, обозвать Ён Дже мнительным чудовищем, сказать, что его нелюбовь к скиншипу не распространяется на членов группы, но вместо этого из горла вырывается только обескураженный смешок.   
      — Что?.. Господи… — Дже Бом зажмуривается и прижимает пальцы к переносице. — Большей херни я в жизни не слышал, честно. — Он снова смотрит на Ён Дже, уши которого теперь по цвету могут соревноваться с пожарными гидрантами. — Почему ты сразу не рассказал мне о своих страхах?  
      Ён Дже выдавливает бледную улыбку, смотрит на Дже Бома взглядом нашкодившего щенка — такого даже отругать-то толком не получится.  
      — Я знал, что ты начнёшь меня переубеждать. Даже если тебе что-то доставляет неудобства, ты стараешься терпеть ради нас — я тебя знаю. — Теперь уже уши Дже Бома вспыхивают яркими факелами. В словах Ён Дже определённо есть резон, хоть это и не оправдывает его скрытности. — Я не стал говорить тебе обо всём напрямую. Вместо этого я решил проверить свои мысли и… — Ён Дже вздыхает, — предложил Джексону-хёну поменяться комнатами. Когда я сказал тебе об этом, ты отреагировал так спокойно и безразлично, что я только убедился в своих подозрениях.  
      Дже Бом думает, что тупее ситуации не придумаешь, когда один невесть как накручивает себя, а второй — не может толком выразить свои эмоции. Их растянувшаяся на месяцы драма на самом деле выеденного яйца не стоит — это почти смешно, но больше — грустно.  
      — Охренеть, парни, они оба неумные, в общем, расходимся, — раздаётся вдруг из-за двери, и Дже Бом на пару с Ён Дже синхронно подпрыгивают.   
      Кажется, голос принадлежит БэмБэму, надо будет потом взгреть его за нахальство.  
      — Ён Дже-я, хён разочарован! Разочарован! — прерывает мысли Дже Бома второй голос — настолько театрально оскорблённый, что в груди зарождается сдавленный смех. — И второй хён — тоже! Ты использовал нас! Марк, молчи, ты тоже разочарован и раздавлен!   
      — Вообще-то нет…  
      — А я сказал — да!  
      Ён Дже краснеет ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда, Дже Бома же скручивает от желания расхохотаться. Ну реально ведь глупейшая ситуация, а они — и вправду два кретина, которые взяли на себя слишком много. Дже Бом всё это время думал, что где-то крупно накосячил, Ён Дже — нёс никому не нужный жертвенный крест. Джин Ёну следует купить молока за вредность, он ведь наверняка всё это время видел происходящее насквозь и специально не давил, чтобы дать им возможность разобраться самостоятельно. Дже Бом бы на его месте не выдержал.  
      Джин Ён, будто подслушав, тут же подаёт голос:  
      — Сам мудак, — насмешливо говорит он, заставив Дже Бома фыркнуть, — и не нужны мне твои извинения! — а затем вся компания с грохотом и шумом удаляется, попутно обсуждая то ли грядущие мероприятия, то ли планы на поздний ужин.  
      На кухне снова становится пронзительно тихо. Ён Дже кусает губы, боясь поднять взгляд, Дже Бом думает, что им предстоит многое наверстать.  
      — Ну что, идём? — Он поднимается с места и протягивает Ён Дже руку.  
      — Куда? — оторопело спрашивает тот, но руку хватает — машинально, скорее, некоторые привычки вытравить сложнее, чем кажется. Дже Бом этому страшно рад.  
      Он сдёргивает Ён Дже со стула и, сморщив нос, фыркает:  
      — В наказание будешь сегодня спать со мной на одноместной кровати. Я даже вентилятор включать не стану, чтобы ты страдал.  
      — Но, хён, тебе ведь самому будет некомфортно! — заикаясь, выдавливает Ён Дже.  
      Дже Бом одаривает его весёлым взглядом.  
      — Значит, будем страдать вместе, как в старые добрые времена.  
      С лица Ён Дже пропадает растерянность. Он расслабляется, пожимает плечами и так солнечно улыбается, что Дже Бом не может удержаться от соблазна: он сгребает охнувшего Ён Дже подмышку и с невозмутимым видом конвоирует его в комнату под ехидными взглядами остальных.  
      — Пошутите про презервативы — найдёте их у себя в самом непредназначенном для этого месте, — предупреждающе говорит он, когда БэмБэм открывает рот.  
      — И в мыслях не было, вы ведь друг другу доверяете, — с самыми честными глазами роняет Джин Ён, Дже Бом награждает его кривой ухмылкой. Хорошо, что он тоже больше не сердится.  
      В комнате, к слову, оказывается не так уж душно. Из приоткрытого окна веет осенней прохладой и сыростью, так что когда Дже Бом, устроившись, обхватывает Ён Дже рукой, вместо жара он чувствует приятное тепло.   
      — Хён, — зовёт Ён Дже, когда Дже Бом перестаёт возиться, — ты вправду… в смысле, всё в порядке же? Я тебя не раздражаю?  
      — Раздражаешь, — отзывается Дже Бом нарочито сердитым голосом, — когда начинаешь нести чепуху. Вы — моя семья, я буду беситься, орать, но отказаться от вас не смогу, даже если захочу. Привыкни к этому уже.  
      — А фанаты?  
      — А что фанаты? Думаешь, если мы прекратим контактировать на публике, они перестанут сочинять про нас небылицы?   
      — Ну…  
      Дже Бома разбирает смех.  
      — Не недооценивай их. Они умудряются строить теории на пустом месте — к этому тоже нужно привыкнуть. Однако я не считаю, что их дикий интерес к нашей личной жизни должен как-то на эту жизнь влиять. В конце концов, большая часть агасэ любит нас за нас самих, за музыку, творчество и индивидуальность, а не за то, что рождается в их головах из предположений, поэтому перестань париться. Я вот перестал.  
      Дже Бом не видит лица Ён Дже, но всё равно каким-то образом чувствует его улыбку и не может не улыбнуться сам. Кажется, длительное время давящий на его плечи груз наконец-то теряет вес.   
      Дже Бом крепче обнимает Ён Дже, расслабляется и, уткнувшись носом в его затылок, вдруг брякает:  
      — Ён Дже-я, если я признаюсь тебе в любви, ты расстроишься?  
      Спина Ён Дже каменеет. Пару мгновений он молчит, его замешательство вплетается в сырость воздуха, делая его горячим, а затем, заёрзав, поворачивается так, чтобы видеть Дже Бома. Поймав его взгляд, он мягко произносит:  
      — Обрадуюсь, скорее, потому что я уже давно люблю тебя.  
      Дже Бому кажется, что он проваливается сквозь матрас, пол и всю вселенную заодно. Несколько секунд он таращится на Ён Дже круглыми от шока глазами, а потом зажмуривается и, услышав сдавленный смешок, цедит:  
      — Твою ж, Джин Ён и до тебя добрался?  
      Ён Дже, не выдержав, заливается хохотом.  
      — Можно сказать и так. Хотя я понял, что люблю вас всех, задолго до того, как Джин Ён-хён нашёл этому правильное название.  
      — Теперь я чувствую себя глупо, — буркает Дже Бом, насупившись.  
      — Ну и зря. — Ён Дже пожимает плечами и опять отворачивается. — И давай уже спать, завтра куча дел.  
      Он затихает, а Дже Бом думает, что отчасти понимает фанатов с их невероятными теориями — они ведь и вправду не стесняются демонстрировать свои отношения публике. Проблема только в том, что у их чувств куда больше оттенков, чем привыкли видеть окружающие, — это становится зачастую предметом не самых приятных обсуждений.  
      Хотя, Дже Бом мысленно пожимает плечами, что с них взять, он сам научился различать эти оттенки не так давно. И это, наверное, всё-таки здорово.  
  


**Эпилог**

  
      Голос МС гремит где-то под потолком, от душного, липнущего к телу воздуха, наполненного десятками чужих вдохов и выдохов, хочется передёрнуть плечами, но Дже Бом сдерживается, даже когда между лопаток медленно скатывается капля пота. Он цветёт улыбкой, отвечает на скабрезные вопросы и даже, кажется, умудряется попадать в заученный текст. Фанаты истошно верещат на каждое произнесённое членами группы слово, они в восторге — фанмитинг идёт как по маслу.  
      — Финальный вопрос! — провозглашает МС, взмахнув карточками с подсказками. У него так блестит от пота лицо, что Дже Бому хочется сердобольно предложить ему полотенце. — Думаю, вас не раз спрашивали об этом, но статистика беспощадна: ваши поклонники очень хотят знать, какой же он, ваш идеальный тип?  
      Дже Бом с усмешкой смотрит на Джин Ёна, который отвечает первым. Тот пространными обтекаемыми фразами описывает человека, образ которого подойдёт если не каждому агасэ, то явному большинству. Затем эстафету подхватывает Марк. Его «идеальный тип» тоже мало чем отличается от собравшейся восторженной публики.  
      Когда очередь доходит до Дже Бома, толпа ощутимо сбавляет громкость. Они наверняка готовятся услышать что-то аналогичное ответам остальных, но у Дже Бома появляется идея, от которой тянущая губы улыбка на миг становится красноречивой до безобразия. Он мельком косится на Джин Ёна и едва не смеётся, потому что тот с ходу улавливает его настроение: лицо вытягивается, глаза округляются, а губы беззвучно шепчут «Блядь, не вздумай!». Но останавливаться поздно, да и не хочется — что уж там.  
      — Мой идеальный тип? — Дже Бом прищуривается, окидывает взглядом притихших фанатов, затем поворачивается к сидящему на самом крайнем стуле Ён Дже, который также ждёт его ответа с искренним интересом, и отчётливо произносит: — Чхве Ён Дже.  
      Секунда абсолютной тишины длится, кажется, целую вечность, а затем рёв толпы едва не сносит крышу огромного развлекательного комплекса. Дже Бом заливисто смеётся, к нему тут же кидаются члены группы, чтобы изобразить публичное избиение за откровенную провокацию, лица — красные, покрытые испариной, но отчего-то совершенно счастливые — мелькают перед глазами калейдоскопом. И только горячий шёпот Джин Ёна прямо в ухо «Я ненавижу тебя, грёбаный ты придурок! Какого хера ты натворил?!» слегка портит впечатление.  
      Хотя…  
      Дже Бом косится на Ён Дже, который так и остаётся сидеть на месте. Тот смотрит на него в ответ, хохочет и показывает большой палец вверх, в его глазах нет ни капли осуждения — смущение разве что. И, глядя на него, Дже Бом понимает, что едва ли что-то сможет испортить этот момент. Джин Ён потом наверняка сожрёт его мозг чайной ложкой за лишнюю самодеятельность, но это явно стоило того.


End file.
